The Beautiful and Cruel
by Stella296
Summary: Cruel intentions meets the UES of GG. What happens if Blair becomes a Merteuill and Chuck Valmont-like? Read and prepare for games, scheming, bets and dangerous business.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer**

"Be good, kids!" Eleanor called as she walked out of the front door. Bart was close behind her but he stopped to turn around one last time.

"And Charles, there better won't be any calls from my lawyer for bail," Bart told him with a stern look before he followed his third wife into their limo. Both children waved at their parents with faked smiles on their faces until the limo was gone. Immediately, Blair rolled her eyes and Chuck, annoyed, shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I bet your sick fuck of a father will cheat on her as soon as she sets foot in her atelier." Blair smirked at Chuck with a quirked eyebrow. He just loved her when she got all bitchy and both of them knew it.

"And your whore of a mother will make him pay at Chanel and Dior," Chuck replied with an equivalent smirk on his lips. The two of them walked back inside. Chuck, the perfect gentlemen act well learned over the years, held the door of the living room open for Blair who offered a fake smile and a small bow before she stepped in. It was their day-to-day toying with each other, and they just loved it.

"Parents." Chuck sighed as he dropped onto his favorite couch and stretched himself out. It had been imported from Germany just for him – a rebuild of the rococo, extravagant lifestyle he enjoyed so much. Blair did too but she was supposed to be a proper lady, so she couldn't make it too obvious. If her mother had found her lying in the living room, she'd send her to an etiquette school until she was thirty at least; so Blair sat down in an armchair on the opposite site of the huge room. She took a magazine and started to flip through it.

"So, Waldorf, what do you have in mind for our free time?" Chuck asked, bored after a short while, inspecting his well manicured fingernails. He was a man, but that was no reason to be less careful about his looks, right?

"Not you, Bass," Blair replied with a sigh. She tried to stop herself from smiling, but she didn't succeed. It was their game: Blair was the pristine princess of the UES, unfortunately thrown together by new family constellations with the biggest womanizer to ever live on the UES.

"One day you'll give in. Deflowering is my area of expertise, after all." Chuck smiled. He sounded cocky but the truth was that he wasn't so sure about it after all. They had been step-siblings for almost two years now and Chuck had tried everything – really everything – to get in her pants (even if it was just to piss off his father). Blair had fascinated him from day one. There was something about her he liked more than with other girls. He could be himself around her and vice versa.

"You're heinous," Blair snapped in feigned disgust. Until today she'd avoided all the traps Chuck had put in her way. He was even desperate enough to try the good old 'get _her drunk and high_' trick. But he should have known that Blair was at least just as good as him when it came to scheming. So Chuck had ended that day drunk, high and naked in Bart's office. Blair had taken pictures and promised to bring up the event every Christmas until they were at least seventy. So far she hadn't though.

"You love it." Chuck chuckled briefly before staring at her; he knew it would piss her off in no time, and it was his second favorite hobby to annoy her. His first was scheming with her. They made it a sport. Of course there were victims and maybe one day it would even backfire but, right now, none of that mattered.

"God, I'm so bored." Blair threw her magazine to the floor. It only took a second before her maid – a poor immigrant from Poland named Dorota – ran in, picked it up and placed it back on the table before running out again. Chuck and Blair simply ignored her. That was enough thanks. Dorota was always there, lurking in the shadows – they get used to it and allowed it since she'd proof her loyalty.

"So call your friend Carter," Chuck suggested with a motion of his hand toward the phone. He hated Carter with a passion and once he was there, Chuck would belittle and taunt until Carter blew a fuse. Blair would be mad at him for twenty minutes before calling her little minions and ordering them to find the latest victim for her and Chuck. Carter was Blair's show boyfriend: she dressed him well enough to be seen with her, and kept him around to look good in photos and carry her books –nothing else, though. Carter had endured that torture for a while now, and Chuck had even almost begun to respect him.

Almost.

Blair shot him a glare, and then looked down. Chuck waited for the bitchy response, but instead Blair's brow furrowed and she reached for another magazine.

"You're not serious!" Chuck laughed. "He dumped you? For who?" He leapt from his couch and made his way towards her like the Cheshire Cat: huge grin on his face, eyes lit up with amusement.

"That bitch Serena van der Woodsen," Blair said after a moment before slamming the magazine back on the side table and getting up herself. She sighed and walked over to the window, staring out in the street. Chuck was right behind her.

"Ugh, the only girl in school who's even too slutty for my taste," Chuck said, disgusted before running a finger down Blair's clothed spine. She shrugged him off, but that had never stopped him before.

"Only because she didn't jump you," Blair sniped over her shoulder. It was true that Chuck could always get into the bed of anyone he wanted: every girl in her class, his geography teacher, even the last headmistress who had to go when Bart met her on his way in the bathroom one morning. Bart was so mad at Chuck that he'd even tried to ground him. It was just too bad for him that neither he nor Eleanor were never around to actually be strict with these things.

Chuck shrugged, walked over to the armchair where Blair had just been sitting and picked up one of the teen girl magazines her mother always bought in addition to the latest fashion editorials.

"So, what do we do this summer?" Blair asked, turning to walk up behind him and run a hand lazily through his hair. Chuck closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy her pseudo scalp massage until she pulled; he hissed in annoyance and she giggled before walking over to his beloved couch.

It was the perfect example of one of those afternoons they would use to plan, scheme and destroy just to entertain themselves.

"You're always turning my suggestions down," Chuck said, almost pouting. Blair laughed. She mocked him with puppy dog eyes and a girlish pout.

"Yeah, because they only involve something you won't get from me," she returned haughtily.

"For now, at least." Chuck shrugged and his eyes wandered back to the magazine. When something amusing caught his eye, Blair could tell immediately because his whole bearing changed: from languor to concentration, like a leopard on the hunt. "Have you heard about our new headmaster?"

"Only that he's a French guy with a daughter and a dead wife," Blair replied, now truly curious as to why he'd bring up that theme exactly. Chuck Bass did a lot of things, but never without good reason.

"Her name's Eva," Chuck said, amused, his eyes still fixed on the magazine. A smirk formed on his lips.

"How do you know?" Blair quirked an eyebrow at him, standing up.

"Page 33 of your trashy little magazine here: confessions of a virgin." Chuck chuckled, reading the headline aloud. He shook his head as though he were reading a heinously funny comic.

"You're kidding?" Blair snapped. She wanted to see _that_ for herself.

"Here, read yourself." Chuck said, turning the magazine around for her to read. He had told the truth; the headline said so in big, bold letters. The daughter of the new headmaster had come out as a virgin. Blair almost pitied her for the naïve thought that this might be a good thing to do. She took the magazine from Chuck's hands and read it aloud.

"'Why I Want To Wait, by Eva Dupont'...this is disturbing." Blair made a disgusted face.

"Gimme." Chuck snatched the magazine from her hand and lay down on the couch again.

"Blah blah blah...most important decision...blah blah blah...sex changes your character...blah blah blah...end of your childhood – gee, the girl talks like it would be the end of her life," Chuck summarized with a frown. How could someone be so pessimistic about cashing in their V card?

"Did you read the part about how her boyfriend Henry that wants to wait?" Blair giggled.

"Henry. Is. Gay." Chuck enunciated. When it came those things, he saw the world in black and white.

"So she's not going to let you into her pants; looks like there will soon be three women in our school who refuse to let you pleasure then." Blair put one foot up on the table and started to fix one of her stockings.

"Why don't we change that?" Chuck replied, watching her with narrowed eyes. What she was doing was risky business, but it was their game nonetheless.

"Stay where you are, Bass." Blair commanded. She was slightly afraid that one day, she'd _want_ to sleep with him; he was a master, after all, when it came to seduction, and she didn't trust herself with him. She could thank her mother for that lack of self-esteem.

"Ah, you're no fun." Chuck made a quick movement to her side, her foot still on the table, and ran a finger over the ribbon of her stocking before she could slap him away. Chuck was in a dangerously challenging mood, and Blair was certainly not ready to lose anything – let alone her virginity – to him today. No, she assured herself, she really wasn't. After a long moment, however, his eyes told her that such a thing hadn't been his motivation anyway.

"A bet?" asked Blair, recognizing the signs which hung in the air like scent.

"Name the stakes." Chuck smirked. Now the summer had officially begun, and there was nothing more entertaining than a Waldorf-Bass bet. It always involved a lot of money, a few ruined lives (or collateral damage, as they called it) and a bitter and twisted ending for the loser.

"You help me destroy Serena, deflower Eva and I'll buy you a yacht." Blair suggested, knowing full well that he wouldn't settle for such crap.

"Please – you and your mother count my inheritance as family money, I'd just be buying myself a boat." Chuck rolled his eyes. The Waldorf family had almost been ruined by Blair's father but Bart and Eleanor were both business people, fully cognizant of the fact that this marriage was a win-win situation for them both: Eleanor got back the lifestyle she was so used to Bart gained a profitable fashion house for free.

"What else then?" Blair asked him, cocky, one eyebrow raised."

"I do both and I get you." Chuck replied, point blank. He knew what he wanted. _Her_. Ever since.

"And if you lose?" Blair had seen it coming. She knew he'd set his heart – or in this case, his...manhood – on it and there would be no argument. She had a decision to make: let the bet go, or take the risk.

Blair Waldorf was a number of things, but a coward wasn't one of them.

"I won't." Chuck stated.

"Don't be so sure," Blair sneered, turning her back to him and mentally balancing her chances of success. If he won and made a big deal out of it, her reputation would be crushed. On the other hand, it _was_ something she wanted so badly for so long...more importantly, Serena van der Woodsen was a cotton wool wrapped society girl. Her mother never let anyone damage her reputation, no matter what Serena had done, be it doing blow at a society event or partaking in a threesome in a toilet aged fifteen while her mother was outside hosting a business brunch.

"Come on, Waldorf. You're not going to chicken out, are you?" Chuck challenged. He knew that the moment she started to think about it, he'd won.

"Fine. You'll destroy Serena and deflower our virgin princess before summer's over, and then I'll give to you what you're longing for. And if you lose...I get your limo." Blair wasn't one to chicken out on challenges – not now, not ever. What most people didn't know was that this limo meant more to him. It was a gift his beloved grandfather had given to him when he was six.

"So we do have an agreement?" There was victory in Chuck's eyes.

"We have an agreement," Blair declared. Chuck leaned in to kiss her cheek for a brief, sweet second before turning on his heel and leaving.

Blair knew that from that moment forward, Chuck Bass would do anything in this world to win the bet; but so would she. She picked up her cell and dialed a number.

"Isabelle? Yes, it's Blair. Listen, your mother is the chairwoman of the school's PTA board, right? Have you met the daughter of our new headmaster yet?" Blair asked, and a moment later a huge grin lit her face. "This afternoon. Well, set a place for me, I'll be there too." She didn't even wait for a response before hanging up, a triumphant smile curving her lips.

_**Spotted: Daddy Bass and Mommy Waldorf taking off to Europe. We wonde**__**r what their offspring is up to – here's hoping they give us a long, hot summer...**_

_**XO XO, Gossip Girl**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Thanks goes to my beta Bella (The Very Last Valkyrie - read her stories, they're amazing!) who also inspired the name to this story.**

**Please review and tell me if you want this to be continued!**_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For those of you who worried, this will be of course be a Chair story. They will fool around each other and there will be drama but I won't kill Chuck by the end of this story nor will he fall head over heels for anyone beside B.**

* * *

"Oh hello, Blair – I didn't expect to see you here," Isabelle's mom said, shooting her daughter a frown. Isabelle offered her an apologetic smile, and Blair rolled her eyes and took the place beside Eva. Blair was a mutually hated but beloved guest: when the presence of Blair Waldorf graced your house, it showed the world that there lived important people. Nevertheless, Blair wasn't the most popular guest; her double entendres and snark always left a bad aftertaste. Blair Waldorf was the fire: play too long with her and you would get burned eventually.

"Hello, I'm Blair," Blair said with a smile before offering her hand to the new girl.

" 'ello, I am Eva," the blonde returned with a shy smile as she shook Blair's hand.

Isabelle watched the scene intently. She already saw victory in Blair's eyes, though the reason was only for Blair to know.

Blair did her best not to roll her eyes at the girl. She didn't even have to play the virgin, not when innocence was written all over her face like a flashing neon sign above her head. Blair felt violated by her – her pure façade softened Blair's bitchy soul, and Blair wasn't soft or weak.

"So how's your dear stepbrother doing?" Hazel asked Blair from the opposite side of the table. Hazel loved to challenge B every now and then, even though she always ended up losing.

"You should move on, Hazel. You know Chuck can't even remember you," Blair answered with the bitchiest of smiles. Everyone knew Hazel had had a crush on Chuck ever since he had screwed her last summer on Cooper's Beach on a day when no one else was there to do. Blair rubbed that fact in Hazel's face every time she got too cocky.

"I'm very sorry to say this, Blair, but that stepbrother of yours is a terrible person; he sleeps with every woman who isn't up in the trees by three. I heard that poor secretary is still in rehab," Hazel snarled. Blair gave her a pointed look that said, '_better shut up if you know what's good for you'_ and Hazel did so. Messing around with a Waldorf was one thing, but messing with those two step-siblings was social suicide. And the story of the headmaster's secretary? Well, Eva would hear about it soon enough.

"It's not his fault that she was so needy," Blair snapped, bringing the conversation with her to a final end.

"Who is your brother?" Eva asked, somewhat curious. Blair couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes this time. Seriously – who wouldn't get some information on a new school before actually going there?

"His name's Chuck Bass, heir of the Bass Empire," Blair told her with a sparkling smile after a moment's pause.

"And the worst womanizer ever," Isabelle added, fishing for a cherry in her cocktail. She looked up with terror in her eyes at Blair when she realized that she had spoken out loud. Much to her surprise, Blair smiled and nodded.

"You should be careful when it comes to him, Eva," Blair encouraged her new 'friend'.

"Yes, you should. He only wants to get laid. Believe me," Hazel added quickly, sensing that the time for what counted as revenge in her head had finally come.

Blair snorted. "And you should listen to Hazel. She knows from her own slutty experience what she's talking about." Blair told meaningful and nodded.

"Oh...okay." Eva looked confused and somewhat frightened. Blair patted her shoulder. She was so going to win this bet. She smiled again, a Blair Waldorf smile from the bottom of her heart were seldom, and never genuine.

* * *

_Meanwhile__, at the VDWs..._

"Chuck, what brings you here?" Eric asked as he looked up at the intruder. Chuck had been his stepbrother before his mom had moved on to husband number – ugh, who kept count anyway?

"A bet." Chuck smirked as he sat down on the bed beside Eric.

"Let me guess – Blair's unreachable area is involved?" Eric snorted without looking up.

"That obvious?" Chuck chuckled and gave his former little brother a small push.

"It seems. So, how can I help?" Eric seemed somewhat annoyed. He always got moody when it came to Chuck's love life. Chuck denied it but Blair swore that the reason had to be a crush – a crush on Chuck, that is.

"First, I need to know on what terms you are with your dear sister?" Chuck inquired, businesslike.

"Please, she partied and did blow all over Europe while I was locked up in rehab. You were the only person that cared. I owe you and I hate to have debts," Eric told him truthfully. Once upon a time, no one would have come between the Van der Woodsen siblings. But soon Serena had decided to become _everyone's_ girl, and Eric was just her little brother after all.

"Good. So did you know your sister is with Carter Baizen now?" Chuck folded his hands over his stomach and regarded the ceiling. It was quite impressive how much effort the littlest van der Woodsen had spent on designing this room. There were tiny mirrors all over the ceiling, surrounded by paintings that would have made Da Vinci jealous. All painted by Eric himself.

"Carter? Really? Who would have thought that after what he did?" Eric laughed, but regretted it a second later. He bit his bottom lip and looked concerned. Chuck gave him a questioning look.

"What did he do?" Chuck asked.

"Um...ah... " Eric's mind clocked a mile per second, thinking of ways to find a way out of this debacle.

"Eric..." Chuck was getting more and more angry by the second without truly knowing why. He had a good guess what would come up, though.

"Did you know that Blair slept with Carter?" Eric asked, almost afraid of the blow that was about to fall.

* * *

"BLAIR! ANSWER ME!" Chuck yelled as he entered their penthouse, slamming the front door shut so hard that one of the glass inlays broke. His eyes were livid, nostrils flattered as he breathed heavily. The anger ate away at his insides. "BLAIR! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" He went through the house, room by room, hunting his prey.

"What's going on?" Blair's voice sounded from the bathroom, which Chuck entered immediately. Blair sat in the tub, surrounded by tons of white bubbles, giving him a questioning look. Chuck grabbed her upper arms and pulled her towards him until their faces almost touched. Blair somehow managed to grab a towel and cover herself with it.

"Did you or did you not sleep with Carter?" He shook her and Blair gasped. Chuck loosened his grip a little.

"Where's this coming from?" Blair frowned. Chuck only shook her once again, telling her to answer his question first. His heart was racing. Would she really have betrayed him like that? Not that he had any rational reason to be jealous or angry but ever since the two of them had met, there had been something undefined between them. Undefined; both were afraid of what would change if they faced up to what was really beneath the surface.

"I did not." Blair snapped, trying to pull back but Chuck kept her in place. His face softened some. He let go of her upper arms and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Is that the truth?" Chuck asked, calmer now.

"You know it is," Blair seethed as she sat back down and threw the towel on the floor. Chuck sighed and dropped himself on the floor. He took the towel and started to run his fingers over it.

"I'm sorry." Chuck put his back against the tub.

"Care to tell my why you pulled that stunt just now?" Blair pouted as she took her sponge and began to run it over her skin.

"I visited Eric. He said Serena told everyone that you slept with Carter."

A loud splash made Chuck turn around. Blair sat in the middle of the tub, furious. She had slammed one of her glass bubble bath bottles against the edge of the tub, and now there was smashed glass all over the floor.

"She will pay for it," he assured her, which seemed to calm her a little. They had let people drown in total social destruction for less.

"You better believe she will," Blair snapped before she sighed, leaning back in the tub.

"Calm down, gorgeous. I'll have my PI dig up some dirt," Chuck said, a smirk on his lips as he left.

"Good." Blair was annoyed. This was the time of the day to relax, but she didn't feel relaxed at all with all this good and bad tension between them.

"Where were you been earlier, by the way? When I called, Arthur said you were out." Chuck paused, halfway out of the door.

"Nowhere, really. Just out shopping." Blair lied. Chuck would learn soon enough her dirty way to win the bet.

Chuck knew that her eyes didn't match her mouth, but he decided to let that go for now. There were more important things to take care of.

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to my amazing **Beta Bella (The Very Last Valkyrie**, read her stories, they're amazing!)_

_One last and final word from my side to the anonymous hate reviews: I won't comment that stuff. Only delete those who are too offending. If you'd like an answer to your review, get an account here please._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am deeply sorry for the late update but I swear work is damn busy right now. **

**The chapter is unbeta'ed so please be kind if you find spelling and grammar mistakes and mention them so I can change it. Thanks guys! (Read the A/N below too!)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The feel of soft fingertips on Blair's face woke her up. She smiled when she opened her eyes, but then frowned and pouted a second later when she saw who it was. Chuck chuckled amused but took his hand back. Only knowing too well what would happen if he didn't – Blair fingernails were nothing if not perfectly sharp manicured.

"Morning, beautiful." Chuck whispered mockingly sweet to her but failed to hide his huge Cheshire Cat grin.

"What do you want, Bass?" Blair snapped, rolling her eyes annoyed and turning her face away from him. When she spotted her clock on the nightstand her mouth formed an O. "Oh my god, it's barely ten! On a Sunday!" Blair whined before she turned over and slapped his chest playfully. Chuck caught her hand and pulled her towards him. Blair tried to pull back but Chuck was stronger. Soon her head was placed on his shoulder and Chuck stroke his chest with her hand. They wouldn't ever admit it but those little moments were what they lived off.

Born in families where love was counted as weakness, having a heart was a reason to be mocked. So they locked their hearts away deep down, right beside their souls. Only with each other – reason unknown by them yet – they sometimes took a glimpse of those hidden jewels inside them.

"Good news. I have the perfect cause to bring Sunshine Barbie down." Chuck said after staying some pleasure moments in this intimate hug, enjoying the feeling of the warm body of a person he valued against him.

"Really? Do tell." Blair said, her eyes closed already again. She listened to his every word with much attention though.

"What do you know why Serena went to boarding school?" Chuck whispered as he took her hand he was holding and run his thumb over her yesterday added nailpolish. Bright purple, just as he loved it.

"Nothing. I don't care for her nor did I ever before she came to my radar." Blair shrugged against him. It was true – the persons Blair cared beside herself were rare. There was Chuck of course. Once upon a time she really loved her parents but then her father run of to France with his lover and left her mother back. Eleanor was heartbroken although no one ever knew that she had one before. She slowly turned in a face lifted Ice queen. Soon, she met her perfect match in that department – Bart Bass. They seemed to care for each other about five minutes, as they had so much in common. Left by their spouses by surprise- one of them dead and cold in the ground, the other one finally living his life - let them back in pain. And on going torture as they had left remarks in the lifes of those left behind. Marks that had eyes and ears and mouths and names. Blair and Chuck.

Children once made in love who turned into nothing but regretful reminders of a lost past.

Soon Bart and Eleanor lost the interest in each other but stayed together since they built a solid friendship and came to the agreement that both had their advantages of the liaison. Bart looked like a solid family man that helped him with his business in Arabia and other rather old-fashioned cultures. Eleanor came to a new level of independence thanks to Bart's money.

"Well, then look forward to some interesting Gossip Girls blasts and Page Six articles." Chuck said in an amused voice. He loved nothing more than a huge scandal happened to people he knew and hated. Who didn't anyway?

"I trust you, Bass." Blair warned him. She expected a lot for this one. Serena van der Woodsen had double-crossed her. Serena had been one of those party girls Blair had never associated with. But then Serena came back from wherever and started to play the good girl. Unfortunately she was quite successful with that. Eventually she was on her way up to be competition for Blair's Queen Bee status and that couldn't happen. Not ever.

"You better." Chuck said and kissed her head. Blair snuggled up more to him some more.

"By the way, the old people called. Your mother said you should call her back." Chuck said after some moments.

"Great. I bet I have to listen to her whining about your cheating bastard father again." Blair snarled annoyed. She was sick of those marriage façade and the problems it brought up.

"Ah, come on. You can't blame him. Your mother looks after her last eye lift like a zombie." Chuck said and made a face. He wasn't really choosy when it came to women and lay them but Eleanor really put herself in a place that let no place for return: the old woman tries to look like a teen island.

"True." both laughed.

"You better go and make that plan of yours work." Blair said as she leaned back so she could face Chuck. Chuck nodded and kissed her on the cheek before he jumped from the bed and left her room.

Blair sighed and sunk back in the pillows, already missing Chuck's body warmth.

* * *

_**I might have the juiciest gossip of all, kids. Today someone handed me some facts about the curious death of Pete Fairmont, our beloved playboy from the UES who had that nasty coke habit. We hear the last person he was seen with alive was Serena van der Woodsen, running in a cheap motel in Queens. Is that why our Sunshine Barbie left town a year ago? Tell us, reformed party girl, what was your part in this drama play? xoxo, GossipGirl**_

Blair refused to believe her eyes. Was this the thing Chuck had against her? It was genius, earth quaking and would destroy Serena. True or not. But that only made it better.

Pete had been kind of an older, nicer Chuck. He had many girls running and lusting after him. Although it was known that he was even more into drugs than some dealer. The story of Pete's trip to Ibiza for five days and been awake for the same time including the flight on island and back was famous. Even the New York times once put a five-day-awake joke in one of their articles.

His dead was a shock to the Upper East Side. Many tears were shed about him. Even more malicious rumors. It caused his parents to grab their stuff, sell their apartment to a totally underrated price and move to the Midwest where – rumor had – his mom very much enjoyed her wine while his father didn't speak anymore.

Serena being related to this tragedy was indeed juicy gossip. So juicy it could destroy not just her social status but also her life. The grown ups on the UES sometimes let smaller scandals slip – after a while. But being involved in a deadly overdose was too much even for their taste.

Blair felt like champagne. Yes, a bottle of something really fancy to celebrate this blast wouldn't be a waste. When she started to walk towards the kitchen and the special wine fridge, Blair's phone rang again. It was a text message from Chuck.

_**Satisfied?**_ it read.

_**Not as satisfied as you'll be**_ Blair replied with a smug smirk on her face.

* * *

She felt sick. Her stomach twisted and sweat from the angst that made her panick soaked her forehead. Serena van der Woodsen was officially in trouble. The reason was easy. She had been topic of many rumors. More or less harmless ones. But this one could ruin everything. Especially since it was the truth.

The number of people who knew about Pete's death was really small though. One secret, the person who send the tip in, didn't seem to know was that Serena hasn't been alone with Pete? In fact, he collapsed when they were in the middle of a hot, sweaty threesome. Her, Pete and Georgina.

Georgina was like worst nightmare of a child an Upper East Side parent could have. The first time Georgina got drunk and embarrassed herself was when she was twelve. A year later, her mother found her in bed with Chuck Bass, losing her virginity with thirteen. From that day on it only got worse with her. Every time her parents send her in an institution to 'get help' or better got get her out of sight and papers, she managed to ended up high and definitely not dry on some island.

But why would Georgina bring this up? Yes, Serena gave her the boots too but revealing Pete's death and risking her own personal future for good? No, that wasn't like Georgina. Serena started to regret dismissing Georgina after their last meeting. But Georgina got to close to certain people again.

Certain people included Chuck Bass, the heir of the Bass Empire, probably the son with the biggest trust fund that had ever been created for an UES kid. Serena hated him with a passion ever since he embarrassed her. Serena knew he was lusting after her in middle school. Not that Serena would have been frigid, so one day she decided to give in to him when no one else was there to spend the night with. Yet, on that exact night, Chuck called her a pathetic bitch only to run after his own at-that-time-future stepsister: **Blair Waldorf.**

"Oh my god." Serena whispered when the realization hit her. Blair! Of course it was her. Serena had it on good news that Blair had been furious when Serena had gone on that road trip with Carter the last weekend. But would Blair really do this? Serena needed help with this one, so she grabbed her new Chanel coat and her Gucci sunglasses and went out.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Georgina smirked when she opened the door of her lower east side apartment. Not many people knew of this place but Serena had been here so many times before, she'd find her way here in the middle of night.

"I need your help." Serena admitted as she took off her sunglasses. She looked pale, frightened. It caused Georgina to frown and take a small step back.

"I thought your parties times were over." She said carefully.

"I wasn't talking about drugs." Serena scoffed annoyed, motion her arms to be let in already. She sighed when she pushed past Georgina.

"What else then?" Georgina frowned. What else could Serena van der Woodsen want from her? Everyone knew that Georgina was good for nothing but partying, getting high and causing scenes.

"You haven't checked Gossip Girl lately, have you?" Serena snarled as she looked for her cell phone in her bag. She found it and went through the messages until she found it. Once she'd opened the message, she handed the phone to Georgina.

"No." Georgina whispered softly. Horror showed up in her eyes. She knew what it meant if this would leak to the right persons, the authorities maybe even too. Serena van der Woodsen would throw her also in the pot once she'd sit in a police department and eventually Georgina would be the one that got blamed, because she was the party girl after all, and Serena would get another free pass.

"Well, someone tipped her off. About Pete's death. About me being involved in it." Serena snapped.

"I can read, you stupid bitch. Shit! How could you tell anyone about that? Have you totally lost your mind?" Georgina yelled in her face. Serena blinked for a second, surprised by Georgina's sudden outburst.

"I haven't told anyone, you cunt. You did! Admit it." Serena yelled back right afterwards.

"I haven't." Georgina seethed. In her mind, she was already planning on how to get revenge on Serena in case she really messed up her life.

"Really not? Not even your fuck buddy Chuck Bass?" Serena asked haughtily with a quirked eyebrow.

Georgina gave her an alerted look. Damn him. Serena was right. One night soon after Pete's death Georgina got high and drunk she ran into Chuck. They slept together and afterwards Georgina had some kind of breakdown. She started to cry and told Chuck everything. How she went home with Pete, how Serena joined them and then how they left a dying Pete. Chuck's reaction had been bold. He listened to her, handed her a handkerchief then and a sleeping pill which Georgina gladly took. She woke up later alone.

"Yeah. So much for that." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Why would he do something like that?" Georgina wonder. Chuck Bass was a lot of things but not a tattle tale.

"Because I pissed his stepsister off." Serena admitted. Earning a death glare from Georgina.

"Carter Baizen, I heard. But still, fuck, what are we going to do now? That little bulimic bitch." Georgina said dramatically, throwing her hands in the air and making a crazy woman face. She was indeed about to lose it.

"Bulimia? Really?" Serena whispered cruelly a second later. An ED was another cause to create a scandal too. Of course many had them, otherwise no one would fit in a size zero dress but no one admitted it ever.

"Yes. Comes from having a designer as mom I guess." Georgina shrugged before she dropped herself on the bed. This had been too much stress for her already again. She took one of the colorful pills from the nightstand and drowned it.

"Well, it will help us." Serena said in a triumphal tone.

"How so?" Georgina wondered out loud.

"Easy, remove a scandal from the high society brains by another one." Serena cheered, already typing the model of the tip she'd send to gossip girl and saved it.

"Did you know that Blair Waldorf is going to be the new face of the youth board of the Health Care Ball organization team?" Serena asked the almost passed out Georgina now. Georgina started to chuckle.

"Well, not anymore I guess." Georgina snorted evily.

"Quite right." Serena smiled.

* * *

"Blair!" Chuck called annoyed. He hated to wait for her. He wasn't one to be late. Ever.

"I'm coming!" Blair cheered back. "Don't stress me Bass. This is very important. If I want to get into Yale, I have to get a perfect CV. This will round it up."

"It sure will. If we ever make it there." Chuck sighed in return.

"Don't be so overdramatic." Blair rolled her eyes at him when she grabbed her purse.

"Finally! Come on." Chuck said when he handed her the coat she wanted to walk.

Arthur, their loyal limo driver who never asked them anything, was already waiting outside and held the car door open for the teens to get in.

"Thank you, Arthur." Blair said as she slipped in. Chuck only nodded.

"You're welcome, Miss." he said before he closed the door, got in and started to drive towards the Plaza where the Health Care Ball was supposed to be held.

"So you're excited to become the new cover girl of this shit?" Chuck snorted.

"Yes I am, Bass. Don't mock it." Blair warned him with a serious face.

"Okay." Chuck said and turned his face towards the window so she wouldn't see his smile.

Once their limo pulled up in front of the building, the paparazzi surrounded it. Bart Bass and Eleanor Waldorf were some of the most famous people on the UES after all and that also reflected on their offspring. The flashlights caused Chuck to close his eyes for a second before he offered his hand to Blair who took it and let him pull her out.

They smiled at the red carpet and greeted other society people on their way in.

"Finally, we survived it once more."

"Oh come on, it's not all that bad. I love when they take pictures of me."

"Of course you do. Maybe you'll let me take pictures of you too one day soon." Chuck smirked. One look on his smug face and Blair knew exactly what kind of pictures he'd love to have of her.

"In your dreams, Bass." Blair scoffed.

"Each night, sweetheart." Chuck whispered in return. Blair rolled her eyes and walked away from him. She made her way towards her loyal minions Kati and Isabelle while Chuck strolled off towards the bar.

"Hello Blair! Guess who's here?" Kati told in an amused way once Blair arrived.

"Who?" Blair asked somewhat curious.

"Georgina Sparks." Isabelle answered.

"What on earth is she doing here?" Blair wondered.

"I don't know but she came in the van der Woodsen car. Is and me saw her getting out of it one block away." Kati added.

"Is that so? Excuse me ladies, I have to talk to Chuck." Blair announced before she walked quickly towards Chuck who was flirting with the bartender.

"Chuck!" Blair snapped. Chuck rolled his eyes and turned towards her.

"What is it now?" Chuck asked.

"We have a problem." Blair stated angrily.

"What kind of problem?" Chuck frowned.

"Your drug floozy is here. And the van der Woodsen car dropped her off here."

"Georgina's here? At the Health Ball?"

"You're not as smart as you pretend to be."

"Let's find her and find out what she wants."

"You do that. You get her in the smaller ladies room next to the entrance and to talk. I'll stay behind and listen. She hates me way too much to talk when I'm around."

"True." Chuck "Then you go ahead, I'll get her in there."

Ten minutes later.

"Who would have thought that the great Chuck Bass would come around again and again to me again." Georgina snarled as both of them stepped in the ladies room. Chuck locked the door behind her.

"Well, there's something about you, that keeps me coming back." Chuck smirks.

"Really? Never thought that your step sissy is that bad in bed." Georgina mocked.

"Was that a bad hidden question?" Chuck wondered seductively.

"Will you answer it?" Georgina quirked an eyebrow at him.

"She's not a slut like you." Chuck snarled back but Georgina didn't got his tone. She thought that they were still playing their same old game.

"You used to like that about me." She returned.

"Sure about that?" Chuck chuckled.

Blair tried her best not to snort. This was for sure the sickest of all kind of foreplays.

"I knew that frigid, headband-wearing bitch can't satisfy you." Georgina said before kissing Chuck's neck.

"Please, one night with her would be better than any random fuck with you could ever be." Chuck laughed.

"That bulimic virgin couldn't get you off like I do." a really angy Georgie threw back at him.

"Bulimic, huh. Is that what you told Serena van der Woodsen." Chuck asked seriously as he put one of his hands tightly around the back of G's neck.

"Let go." she hissed.

"Answer me!" Chuck demanded with livid eyes.

"So? It's not like it isn't true." Georgina snorted and shrugged.

"Will she use it against Blair?" Chuck snapped.

Georgina looked upwards to the ceiling, refusing to return Chuck's glare or to reply.

"TALK GEORGINA." Chuck yelled in her face, causing Georgina to shiver for a second in fear. Never before she'd seen Chuck that angry.

"She's on her way here already. Once your dear steppy stands on the stage, Serena will show up." she admitted after a second.

"You'll stop her." Chuck commanded.

"No I won't." Georgina snapped back. She wanted to see this takedown.

"Yes you will. Or I swear I'll make your parents put you in rehab." Chuck threatened. Georgina knew that Chuck wasn't one to talk only. He would do it if he wanted to and G knew it.

"You wouldn't." she said hopefully though.

"Yes I will. Now go!" Chuck said as he pushed her towards the door.

Georgina unlocked the door and made her way back in the ball room.

"You told her?" Blair yelled as she slapped Chuck on the back of his head. "How could you do that to me?"

"Blair." Chuck tried to get hold of her arms before she could smack him again.

"You TOLD that bitch about my problem?" Blair shouted as she fought against him.

"By mistake." Chuck said in a pleading manner.

"We're done." Blair said as she pushed past Chuck and out of the door.

"Blair I…." he called after her but there was no use in it. He knew that the one thing Blair never accepted was betrayal. He saw how Blair made her way towards the foundation board and talked to them.

For sure she'd make up a story to disappear. When she fled the room a second later, Chuck knew he was right. His mind raced how to make this history when something caught his eye.

Georgie and Serena in a corner, discussion. The blond seemed furious while the redhead tried to reason. Chuck decided that they would be the perfect target for his anger.

"….so what do I care if you get send to rehab. I want that slut to be called out." Serena scoffed at Georgina

"The only slut here is you van der Woodsen. You're a killer too. Seeing you suffer in a court room will make my life, I swear." Chuck smirked cruelly at a shocked Serena. Both girls watched him leaving.

"If I go down, so will you." Serena promised Georgina before she left too.

* * *

When Chuck came home, he found Blair sitting on the couch in her room, starring at the wall.

"Are you happy now? Good that you have such trash in your inner circle." Blair whispered meanly.

"I haven't, Blair. She just happened to be on the right time in the right place." Chuck said as she walked over to her.

"Whatever. Get out now."

Chuck nodded and did as told. He knew that there was only time that could fix this. Until then he would get his revenge. The snowflake ball was coming up soon and he knew how to punish Serena for even trying this stunt. He pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

"James, this is Chuck Bass. I need a favor. The owner of the New York Post and you are still really close, aren't you…."

* * *

The day of the snowflake ball came five days later and Chuck and Blair hadn't talked in those days at all. Chuck left the same night after their fight for his suite at the Palace and skipped school. Blair herself only went in the mornings to school and used the afternoons to find her perfect ball gown, visit her dentist, the hair stylist, the shoe shop and so on.

Blair entered the room of the ball and spotted Chuck immediately in the corner of her eye. She ignored him though and went straight over to Is and Kati.

"Look at the new guy." Isabelle whispered in Blair's ear. She looked over to him annoyed until she allowed herself to take a closer look.

He was handsome, blond, old money they said. He'd been out of the country for the past two years, getting homeschooled and travelling the world on his sail boat.

That time had become him, Blair thought. His tanned skin only made him look more handsome. And the moment Blair's brown doe-eyes met his sparkling blue ones, a shiver run down her spine. He smiled at her and she returned it with a small nod. He rose his glass towards her and Blair looked away.

All of this interaction was noticed by some other brown eyes who became darker by the minute.

His last chance was now the bet he knew Blair wouldn't chicken out on. Blair never had before and she wouldn't start now. Not if he could help it.

* * *

'Two can play this game.' Chuck thought as he made his way towards the new headmaster's daughter. The girl wasn't difficult to find since she seriously stood next to her dad in a corner and they talked.

"Social suicide." Chuck chuckled to himself as she grabbed two glasses of something non-alcoholic and made his way towards them. "Easy game too." He added.

"Sir? May I introduce myself? I'm Chuck Bass, son of Bart Bass, the guy who just donated the new library." Chuck gave him the nice boy smile and the headmaster shook his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Bass." the headmaster heard his daughter cough a bit. "And this is my daughter Eva. You haven't met her yet I guess?"

"No, I hadn't have that fortune so far." Chuck said seductively and kissed Eva's hand. She lifted an eyebrow at him. Luckily, her father was called away by some teachers a second later.

"Ah, you look like an angel." Chuck tried to make her

"It won't work. I heard about you before, Chuck Bass, manwhore." Eva snapped and left a utter shocked Chuck who starred after her.

* * *

Midnight came and Blair decided to leave. She even left in a good mood. The conversation with Nathaniel has been funny. She felt good and even smiled when she opened the door of the limo, only to be pulled in roughly.

"What did you think you were doing in there?" Chuck seethed as he pressed her against the black leather seat. Their faces were almost touching.

"I was talking to someone. Don't even think about starting to tell me what I can or can't do." Blair snapped as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"So you have a thing for the Vanderbilt offspring, yes?"

"He's a Vanderbilt?"

"Don't Blair. Just don't."

"You have no right to tell me anything like this anymore. You told that whore of Georgina the one dark secret I have and tried to keep unknown."

"I apologized. You know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose." Chuck said in a soothing manner, his hands on her shoulders.

"Do I?" Blair wondered while she return his intense glare.

"I sure hope so." Chuck said as he kissed her hand softly. Blair nodded but looked out of the window. She squeezed his hand softly in return though. She had missed him those past days and she was done being mad at him too.

No one of them saw the paparazzi going wild about a certain blond in the background….

* * *

**A/N: So this was the introducing of all main characters and portraying their relationships.**

**Next chapter will show more Eleanor/Bart and more conversations of C/B and the return of Harald along with HUGE drama. Be prepared.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know it seems like forever but please forgive me. Work ate up all my time! I'll try to update sooner and this time I really mean it.**

**A big THANK YOU to my beta Bella.**

**Enjoy. And please review!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Winter

The climate on the outside became colder each day in the city while the heat of the new spreading gossip in the penthouses, high above the Upper East Side, was getting hot enough to burn souls.

One call of a spoiled orphan caused collateral damage like no one had ever guessed.

After Chuck's tip the newspapers started to dig in the Van der Woodsens' past. So many private details and a whole network of intrigues came up. Everyone was someone involved in it and only two persons were left that laughed about the whole circus because they had made sure that their name and the name of their families were out of it…

"Can you believe it?" Blair laughed. "Lilian van der Woodsen, the most uptight woman, touring with filthy rock star in dirty busses."

"And having her way with most of them. " Chuck added with an amused smile. Finally he saw at least one reason for his father to marry that woman in the first place. Underneath the cold, bitchy surface there was a passionate serene hidden – somewhere.

With the snowflake ball, the Christmas holidays had begun for them and as usual the school-free time was the most busy of all. Finding the perfect Christmas gifts, decorating the houses, having tea times with the crème de la crème of New York's society.

"I heard the district attorney put the researches in the case Pete Fairmont on hold." Blair said after a moment.

"Yeah. But I know from a solid source that Serena isn't allowed to leave town. Georgina on the other hand is already in rehab. Once again." Chuck said.

"Rehab? What a waste of money." Blair shook her head. How much faith can one person waste, she thought when she remembered all those tries of rehab that Georgina's parents started since she was fifteen. "You look kind of sad. Don't tell me it's because you miss Georgina already."

"I heard Eric doesn't take all of it too well." Chuck shrugged while inspecting his fingernails.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Blair asked softly before she dropped her magazine and walked over to him.

"I do." Chuck admitted. He folded his hands and looked up to Blair. Somewhat challenging. Expecting her to say something nasty or mean. Much to his surprise, she sat down beside him and put her hand on top of his.

"Go talk to him then. I would go with you but…" Blair started but stopped with a smirk.  
"…yeah, the chances you'd end up dead are pretty good." Chuck finished the sentence for her with a crooked smile.

Blair patted his shoulder and got up to leave the room when Chuck stopped her by speaking up.

"So what's with you and this Nate guy." He asked obviously jealous.

"Nothing so far really. He's just. I don't know." Blair shrugged with an absent-mind. A smile came to her lips before she realized it. When she did, she overplayed the situation as fast as possible before the volcano that was called Chuck Bass could explode.

" Oh please. As if all he wants is not just getting in your pants." Chuck announced angrily.

"True. Good that you're SO MUCH different." Blair chuckled evily.

"Blair, don't test me." Chuck said as he jumped up from his usual place on the canapé.

"Uh oh, the master has spoken." Blair mocked.

"Yes he has. Don't forget who you belong to." Chuck said as he grabbed her softly and pushed her against the wall.

"I belong to? Are you serious." Blair quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Don't laugh. If I have to get you drunk and have someone tattoo my name all over that pretty little butt of yours, I'd do it!" Chuck threatened before he kissed her on the cheek ever so slow and intense.

"The sad thing is, I believe you'd do that." Blair whispered, somewhat serious.

"That's because you know I would." he stated as he kissed her on the forehead before he turned around and left quickly.

* * *

"Eric?" Chuck called in the penthouse he thought would be empty, except of the little van der Woodsen just like usual. Eric was like the kid from Home Alone only without the fun, or the family that would come back eventually and happy to see him, and without the thieves because who would really try to robe a UES penthouse that was watched over 24/7.

"What the hell do you want here?" Eric's voice sounded from the couch in the living room.

"Angry, are we?" Chuck said amused as he got closer, sitting down on the armchair on the opposite site.

"Yes I am. Why the hell need I to be involved in your child games?" Eric seethed towards Chuck who's smile faded.

"What are you talking about?" Chuck frowned.

Eric throws newspaper on the table. Chuck grabbed it and his breath stocked for a second when he saw the headlines. The whole scandal didn't just concern Serena anymore. It looked like the whole family was now at the line. Lily's many affair, their father's runaway and last Eric's sexual behavior with an exclusive interview of his last boyfriend who noisily explained to the newspaper how he took Eric's virginity.

"I didn't want this to happen." Chuck said in a solemn voice.

"Well it did anyway." Eric said meanly.

"I am sorry." Chuck said honestly, searching for Eric's eyes.

"Just fuck off." Eric sighed , rising from couch and start to walk towards his room.

"I mean it. I am sorry." Chuck said, following the younger boy and taking his arm.

"Yeah yeah, now get out before I call security." Eric said as he shrugged him off.

"I already have!" Serena yelled as she came from her room towards Chuck.

"Well, who do we have here?" Chuck said with narrowed eyes.

"It's my house. You're the intruder. Now fuck off, Bass. You heard that little traitor over there." Serena said haughtily, nodding towards Eric.

"Traitor?" Eric said astounded.

"Don't think I don't know you help them, there's no use in deny it. I don't believe you anymore. " Serena told Eric as she walked towards him angrily.

"Those were a lot of don'ts in one line. You're parents are wasting time on that expensive school when we all know you'll end up as call girl." Chuck seethed, clearly defending Eric who laughed along with Chuck, and Serena flushed scarlet.

"I don't have to take this. Not from you, you sleaze bag and sure as hell not from our little fag over there. Just wait until grandma reads this, brother dearest. She'll lock you in one room with a ton of floozies until you come out _**normal**_ again." Serena says with an evil smile.

"He's the only sane person in this family. he's not the one who has to get normal again." Chuck scoffed.

"Sure." Serena chuckled sarcastically before she turned around and went back in her room. Slamming the door shut of course. Dramatic was Serena's middle name after all.

"Eric." Chuck said softly once the blonde was out of the picture.

"Get out. I don't need your pity. Just fuck back off to the hole you came from." Eric said, more sad than mean.

"Fine." Chuck gives in and leaves when he hears someone from the front desk coming in the penthouse and asking if there was a problem.

* * *

"Chuck wake up!"

Chuck did and looked at his clock. It said 7 o'clock.

"Don't tell me you woke me up for school, Blair. I haven't been in the first two classes since middle school." Chuck murmured.

"No but it's Christmas, silly!" Blair giggled and slapping his playfully.

"So?" Chuck shrugged and tried to get back to sleep.

"So? Presents." Blair said excited. She knew that Chuck Bass not only had an amazing taste when it came to presents for her but also knew no price limits. It must come along when you were the richest heir in whole New York.

"What are you? Five?" Chuck groaned when he tried to push her off his bed.

"Maybe." Blair giggled and jumped on top of him.

"Okay." Chuck returned when he stretched himself and rolled over to his nightstand. He had a good guess that this would happen so he put Blair's gift in a place that he could reach from the bed. He took a box from it and handed it to her.

"This looks small." Blair pouted her lips.

"Not everything is about the size." Chuck returned.

"Is that what you're telling your girls?" Blair mocked.

"Don't be mean, it's Christmas. Plus, there'll be a day soon you won't joking about that ever again." Chuck whispered seductively in her ear before kissing her cheek. She was still lying on top of him, only his blanket between them, when she unwrapped her gift.

"This is from Winston. Oh Chuck, I love it." Blair exclaimed excited when she found a beautiful diamond necklace in the box.

"Good." Chuck said "Where's my gift?"

"Right here." Blair whispered before she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Chuck returned the kiss and Blair granted his tongue access to her mouth. Chuck hands made her way towards her. One around her neck to hold her in place the other one on her hip, squeezing it somewhat.

Blair broke the kiss when his hand wandered farer though.

"So, you like it?" Blair quirked an eyebrow at him. She knew this was the best gift she could give him too, no money could buy it.

"I do very much." Chuck said with a sincere smile.

"Good. Now I have to go." Blair said as she put her necklace around her neck and left the room.

* * *

The silence on the dinner table was awkward but every topic that someone would start would lead to a fight per se and no one wanted to be responsible for it. So the Bass-Waldorfs just sat there in silence. Until the elevator ringed and someone entered the penthouse.

"SURPRISE! BLAIRBEAR, where are you?" a strange male voice sounded loudly in the hallway.

"Daddy?" Blair got up to see if it was truly her long missing dad. "DADDY!"

Chuck's eyes wandered from the scene in the hallway first to Eleanor's face that displayed a complete and utter shock to his father's who glared. Not just mad for Blair's dad to interrupt their silence like this, there was something else in his eyes. Was this – jealousy? Chuck was astounded. His father was never one to show emotions. Chuck couldn't help but bring this up.

"You alright father?" Chuck asked.

Bart's glare broke and his eyes went over to meet the ones of his son. Bart seemed to be surprised by his own behavior. He got himself together quickly and fell back in his icy emotionless role.

"Harold, with what do we owe this pleasure?" Eleanor pressed.

"Hello everyone, Bart!" Harold said happily as he dropped himself next to Blair's place on the table.

"Harold." Bart said in a tone that had Blair send shivers down her spine. "Would you mind answer my wife's question?"

"Not at all! I'm here to start a campaign for the rights of gay people!" Harold chimed and the room felt dead silent, Blair pulled back some and folded her hands nervously in her lap.

"Daddy, not many know yet why you left."

"But they should!"

The silence got back for moment, before Blair frowned.

"Daddy, this isn't just about you. Everyone who doesn't know yet – luckily those are the majority – why you left us will know it then. Why are you risking that?" Blair's accusatory tone was almost a snarl. Chuck could see that she was one shitty excuse away from hurling insults at her beloved father, and he wouldn't stop her. Harold had abandoned her, and it had broken something in Blair that not even he could fix.

"Because I'm not ashamed of it. Not anymore." Harold told them with a proud smile. Chuck had to bite his lip so he wouldn't laugh out loud.

"Good for you but what about me and Mom?" Blair couldn't believe how ignorant her father was. Yet, she shouldn't be that surprised, Bart thought while watching the scene.

"What about you?" Harold asked confused. Chuck could tell that he got worked up too though by the way the expression in his eyes changed.

"Can't you see how this will reflect on us? Just look what it did to the van der Woodsens when the story with Eric came up." Blair snapped, now fully in her bitch mood.

"That's why I'm here. I'm going to change it." Harold snapped back. Aha, Chuck thought, that was where Blair learned how to get in the bitch mood.

"You can't. You can't tell people what to think. In the end, you'll get some meaningless award for tolerance and be laughed at. And that will reflect on Mom and me too." Blair told him cold as ice right in his face. Even Eleanor's mouth formed an O at this unexpected honesty and rudeness between her daughter and Blair's most favorite person in the world.

"It's a price I'm willing to pay." Harold told her sternly, smashing his fist on the table. Bart was about to speak up, when Eleanor put a hand on his arm to stop him. She sensed that there was a discussion coming up that needed to spoke out loud.

"Gee thank you. You're willing to pay it, great, just great. So I do have too?" Blair shrieked and throw her arms dramatically in the air.

"Blair, stop being so selfish." Harold told her and pointed his index finger at her.

"Me? Selfish? Damn, why don't you just go back in your hide-out in Paris and leave me the fuck alone." Blair yelled as she slapped his hand away, got up and made a run towards the elevator.

"Blair! Come back here!" Harold and Eleanor called in union as they got up and followed their daughter.

"NO! I really thought you would come here to see me because you miss me but of course not. None of my parents give a fuck about me unless I'm not as perfect as they want me to." Blair screamed as she entered the lift. She didn't even grab her coat although it was December.

"Blair." Eleanor said in an almost pleading manner.

"Shut up, all of you." Blair yelled back.

Chuck passed them all and got in the elevator quickly before it shut. He looked at Blair who had turned her back towards him. Chuck knew that nothing he could say or do would help her so he didn't try.

After a moment, Blair started to sob. Chuck pulled her into an embrace and Blair hugged him back.

"I hate him, Chuck. I hate him."

"You have every right." Chuck said emotionless.

"Why does it hurt then?" Blair whispered, leaning her forehead against the cold elevator wall.

"Because you love him."

"I don't want to." Blair started to cry. Chuck walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm okay." Blair said more to herself than him but Chuck nodded though.

"Well, I'd say let's get out of here." Chuck suggested.

"And drunk. Yes." Blair added.

Chuck lead her out to the always waiting limo.

"Arthur! To Victrola."

* * *

"I hate your ex-husband." Bart said angrily as he untied his tie and threw it in some drawer.

"So do I." Eleanor said sadly as she took of her shoes and put them in her closet.

"He's going to ruin us with his ridiculous behavior." Bart went on as he took of his shirt.

"Us? You were married to him too?" Eleanor snapped as she tried to unzip her dress.

"No but I'm married to you now. People will talk and make the connection eventually." Bart returned as he walked over to her and unzipped the dress for her. Eleanor nodded shortly to thank him.

"I'm deeply sorry but right now I couldn't care less. It takes all my strength right now to keep it together and not go over there and strangle him." Bart said and pointed at the wall. In some weak moment after the kids run off, Bart agreed to let Harold stay in the guest room for this night. Eleanor said nothing but walked over to her vanity and took off her earrings.

Bart walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. That's when Eleanor lost it. She started to cry and sob, putting her hands in front of her face as if she could hide her shame.

"Hey." Bart said softly as he pulled her into a hug. "He's not worth it. Stop crying." His voice more demanding now as if it could help it.

"Isn't it bad enough that my husband left me for another man? Does he really need to come back and parade it around so that everyone can gossip more. 'there, look the Ice queen managed it to make her husband gay'. " Eleanor whispered and Bart turned her around so she could put her face against his chest.

"Whoever talks crap like this isn't even worth to be talked to. " Bart told her sternly.

"I keep forgetting that you didn't grow up on the Upper East Side." Eleanor chuckled between the sobs.

"It's obviously not the worst thing." Bart shrugged.

"That's true." Eleanor agreed. "I'm scared this will hurt Blair beyond repair."

"She's a strong girl. Just like her mom." Bart whispered in her ear before kissing her head.

"I'm not strong. And neither is she. We're just good at pretending." Eleanor admitted and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Bart's arms around her.

"I will protect you. I promise. Last time I promised this to the woman I loved, I couldn't keep the promise. But this time I will." Bart stated.

"I love you, Bart." Eleanor promised him.

Bart closed his eyes and hugged her in return. Bart Bass wasn't one to talk about his feelings but the fact that he married her and hugged her like he did right now, let Eleanor knew everything she needed to know.

* * *

Never in her life she downed as much liquor as in the last two hours. Now Blair kneed in front of the toilet and lifted her hand to the face. Chuck was still watching her through the closet swing door. He had helped her in ladies room before she could start to vomit all over the place. Before she could shove her hand in her mouth, he opened the door, walked in and stopped her. Blair was too shocked to react. Chuck slammed the door shut and locked it. He pulled her on her feet then and shook her a bit.

"Why the hell are you doing this again to yourself?" Chuck whispered angrily.

Blair opened her mouth to say something but closed it again after a second and gave him a bitchy smile while tears formed in her eyes. Chuck pulled her in an embrace. Blair let him and put her arms around him too.

"Help me." Blair whispered.

"Dorota is going to pack a suitcase for you. We won' t spend the rest of the holidays here. We just won't." Chuck stated. He wasn't going through this emotional shit-tale for another week.

"Running away, are we?" Blair chuckled between her sobs.

"You mean like lost kids? No." Chuck returned.

"But that's what we are, Chuck. We've never really been kids. Yet we are preschoolers when it comes to emotions. I think we might be the most screwed up of the screwed ups of the UES society. " Blair told him sadly.

Chuck hugged her tighter. "Be that as it may, as long as we're together we can at least be screwed up together." Chuck offered.

Blair chuckles through her tears.

"I missed your laugh. The honest one." Chuck kissed her temples before he lead her out.

"I did too." Blair said and nodded.

They reached the limo and Chuck gave Arthur instructions to bring them shortly to the penthouse before going straight to JFK.

* * *

"You have 74 missed calls on your phone. That has to be a new record." Chuck said amused when he grabbed her phone from her purse as they rode home.

"Nope. The record is 89 in one day. You made it by the way." Blair told him nonchalant.

"The day your father left, right?" Chuck asked.

"Yes. I can't believe he just came back to fight for his new beliefs, yet when the custody hearing was, he couldn't make it." Blair got angrier by the minute.

"One day he'll see what he missed when he gave up on you and regret it for the rest of his days." Chuck told her.

"So will Bart." Blair returned. Chuck stared out of the window then. A silence filled not just the back of the limo but them too.

Five minutes later they arrived at home. Blair took Chuck's hand when they walked in, silently praying that Dorota would be done packing by now.

They got upstairs to see their luggage already in the hallway. The maid was nothing but loyal. They grabbed their bags and were almost back in the elevator when a voice spoke up.

"Blair? What's going on here?" Harold asked when he came out of the kitchen with a glass of milk in his hand.

"She's sick of this. Shall be fine soon though." Chuck snapped as he kept walking.

"Sick? Charles, would you mind to give us a moment." Harold said as he walked up to them.

"Yes I do. Fuck off." Chuck snapped and Blair's mouth formed an O.

"That wasn't actually a question." Harold scoffed in return.

"You have no right to command her around." Eleanor said as she came towards them from her and Bart's bedroom.

Blair crossed her arms, not really ready to fight with her dad yet but if she had to – Blair wasn't one to back down.

Her eyes widened in surprise though when she was pulled in her mother's arms a second later. Eleanor held her away from Harold then as if she could protect her then.

"Please don't do it to yourself again, sweetie. I know it's much too handle what's going on with your father right now but please, Blair. Don't hurt yourself that way. You're my only child, I won't risk losing you. Please." Eleanor whispered in Blair's ear.

Blair was overwhelmed. She couldn't really imagine an emotional interaction between herself and her mother like this in the last couple of years. So she just started to cry again and Eleanor tightened her hug a bit.

"It's okay, baby. shhh."

Blair calmed down after a few moments. She decided it was now time to talk about some things that had been buried for long enough.

"I have to go." Blair told Eleanor who nodded.

"Don't I get a saying in this?" Harold asked.

"No, you really don't." Bart told him point blank when he joined the scene. "Why don't you now just take that glass of milk to my guest room, drink it and choke to death on it. Or on second thought, rather not. I really don't want to pay for your funeral as well."

Harold was shocked as the rest of the family. Chuck and Blair used their chance to leave right then though.

* * *

"Something is going on between them." Eleanor said as she lay down next to Bart after the drama.

"I guess they're just bonding as siblings." Bart shrugged.

"Don't be so naïve." Eleanor scoffed.

"I mean it. If he'd slept with Blair, he wouldn't even look at her again."

"What if he's in love with her?"

"Not sure if he's capable of love."

"He's not his mother, Bart."

Bart didn't answer. Eleanor was one the only person that Bart ever shared the secret with that it wasn't him who couldn't love. It had been Evelyn who wasn't capable to but Bart couldn't tell Chuck this.

This night, four persons never found sleep. Two of them lying in a 300.000 dollar bed in one of the most expensive penthouses in whole New York, two other much like the others, on expensive leather seats in a private jet.

* * *

Harold sat on the kitchen counter the next morning when Eleanor came in.

"It's time for you to go. For good this time." Eleanor announced. Bart walked up behind her and put a hand on her hip.

"You can throw me out of this house but not out of town. And you can only speak for yourself. I'm sure my Blairbear would still want me to be around?" Harold offered.

"There is no such person left here. Leave." Eleanor said as she turned around and left.

* * *

"Bass, where are we?" Blair frowned once they entered the strange airport building.

"Welcome to Ibiza." Chuck smirked.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so very truly sorry that it took me so long to update this. There's no real excuse for it beside that my job kept me really busy and the muse to write this left me for a while. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means so much to me to know that you guys really read this. Thanks for that.**

**Now here, without further wait: Chapter 5.**

* * *

**December, 25th**

"What's so bad about Ibiza?" Chuck asked innocently, he couldn't stop himself from smirking after a moment though.

"What's so bad about it? What's so bad about it? It's trashy. Like really trashy. " Blair told him furiously, underling it with dramatic gestures of her hands. The driver who put their suitcases in the limo only rose an eyebrow at her but didn't say a thing. He seemed to be used to spoiled brats.

"Good." Chuck returned annoyed before he got in the vehicle.

"Good? What's good about it?" Blair snapped as she got in too.

"The Queen learns to mingle with the common people. Now stop whining and get going. I saved you from your crazy parents, didn't I?" Chuck offered with a shrug.

Blair crossed her arms, and pouted while tapping with her foot against the car floor.

"Gorgeous, stop it." Chuck sighed after two minutes. Her damn attitude and her tries to piss him off had worked.

"Why do you always call me that?" Blair snapped at him. She was furious with him. Yes, he had saved her from the family drama at home. But bringing her to this island that was nothing more than a trashy party place where Chuck would get drunk and high in no time, leaving her alone in the hotel or dragging her around with him, bored to death.

"Because it's true." Chuck shrugged. Giving her an amused smile. He'd never seen a human being that could go from sad to furious to annoyed back to furious and so on as fast as her.

"Don't you think your father will soon learn where we are?" Blair wondered after a while. Of course Bart would know where they were in no time. He had his spies everywhere. And even when they were out clubbing or at private parties, Bart always knew. Sometimes Blair liked to believe that Bart had chipped Chuck. The idea amused her, Bart sitting in front of his computer, having a map on the screen with a tiny Chuck figure on it, showing him where Chuck was. She wondered if it was a good idea to tease Chuck with it. Most likely not.

"I bet he already does. But he won't bother to bring us back." Chuck said as nonchalant as he could. He didn't run from home to talk about his father now but he didn't want to piss Blair off further. She'd go even more furious soon enough…

"Where are we going to stay?" Blair asked when she saw that the driver left the main street to a rather bumpy dirt road.

"I owe a place here." Chuck smirked. It was true – he managed to took out a six-digit amount of money from his trust without his father seeing it or hear about it from his banker. Chuck had felt like Thomas Crown right then. He had bought a small villa on the beach then, a refuge for him. Not that he really had one when it came to his father.

"Of course you do." Blair wasn't even surprised.

"It only has one master bedroom though." Chuck grinned and a small smile appeared on Blair's face for a second.

"That's enough for me, but where are you going to sleep, Bass?" she asked bitchily.

Chuck picked her hand up and brought it to his lips to kiss her hand in a teasing manner.

"Forget it." Blair hissed and pulled her hand back. Her cell phone started to ring in her bag. She took it and smiled without thinking about it when she saw who's name appeared on the . "It's Nate."

"Answer it." Chuck said coolly, he'd seen the change in her facial expressions and he wanted to see where this would go.

"No." Blair shook her head and ignored the call with a sigh.

"What? You won't talk to your beau while I'm around?" Chuck snarled with disgust in his voice.

"Yes." Blair told him point blank and shrugged.

"I think it's time we change the conditions of our bet." Chuck announced as he leaned over to her, putting a hand on her thigh.

"Why? " Blair asked confused before she slapped his hand hard, causing him to take it off from her.

"There's not enough in there for me anymore." Chuck seethed, his face barely a feet away from Blair's.

"Not enough?" Blair returned angered.

"It's too dangerous that you don't go through with your promise." Chuck nodded, accusing her of possibly cheating wouldn't hurt her, but taking her by her pride would.

"Oh please, I'm not one to NOT pay my bet duties. You should rather keep yourself on the track and focus." Blair snapped before she grabbed his hand and dug her nails in it until she would leave marks.

"I am." Chuck replied before he pulled back, shifting somewhat away from her. Blair frowned. He had offended her. He didn't get to play the wronged husband now.

"Just so you know, dickhead, there was a time you wouldn't even have needed this fucked up bet. But now you missed your chance." There. She had said it out loud. The shock on his face repaid her for the whole conversation before. She smiled to herself while her eyes wandered to the window.

When both of their cell phones buzzed, they knew there were interesting news served.

_**Spotted: Queen Bee and her Sibling by Choice landing in Ibiza. Coincidence that we saw our new virgin queen on a beach not far away some days ago?**__** If you know more, kids, let me know. xoxo GossipGirl**_

"She's here too?" Blair asked Chuck shocked when the car stopped in front of a medium size beach house, a rather luxury one for the island. Blair got out of the car and passed the maid that opened the door without as much as a look at her.

"No, on Formentera, that's a neighbor island." Chuck shrugged when he followed Blair inside, watching her taking her coat off and threw it at the couch. Before she turned her back towards him and walked over to the panorama windows. She watched the waves hitting the beach while it took all her strength to not explode. So this was the reason they came here. It wasn't really about her. Kind of, but not the only reason for him.

"IF you think you can go there, bang her and come back to jump on me as easy as that, forget it." she told him sternly, her back still towards him. A tiny flash of hurt crossed her face but she played over it.

"You know I wouldn't. Plus, I'm not sure how much saying you'll get into this, once I have won this bet." Chuck smirked. He thought they were playing again.

"You just never get anything." Blair yelled at him before she opened the door to the veranda "Merry Christmas to you too!" and run out, leaving a stunned Chuck. He had fucked up without realizing it before it was too late.

Blair went upstairs and looked for the bedroom. When she found it, she slammed the door and locked it. Leaving a confused Chuck downstairs, starring after her.

* * *

Blair woke up later in the day, getting up and looking for Chuck. He had brought her to this island so he had to entertain her now.

"Where's Chuck?" she asked the butler who she met downstairs when he was cleaning the living room.

"The master has left to check his new speedboat, Miss." the man returned very formally. He reminded Blair very much of Alfred from the Batman movies.

"Speedboat." Blair repeated and when she realized what he must be up too, she pouted, going right back to bed, sleeping it all away. Really all of it. Her life was a mess and she couldn't control it. She hated nothing more than feeling helpless. So she was going to sleep until she wouldn't feel helpless anymore.

* * *

Chuck told the steward to stop the boat the moment he stopped his pry. They had taken a tour along the beaches of the small island until Chuck had finally spotted the blonde he was looking for.

"Somewhat closer, Steven." Chuck ordered and the captain did as told. When the boat was about two hundred feet away from the beach, Chuck jumped in the water and swam towards the beach.

Eva had seen him when the boat came closer and looked curious. She wasn't surprised that Chuck Bass wouldn't spare any expense to go after what he wanted but she wondered why he had set his mind on her like he did. Getting the new headmaster's daughter in bed was one thing but Chuck Bass already had that kind of reputation and if Chuck only wanted to piss her father off, why not going after her mother? Everyone knew that her mother was much like her dear friend, the duchess Beaton. Both former models, married to older men they choose after money and reputation but still lusting after young lover boys. Chuck Bass would be the perfect fit. Even Chuck knew that he was the perfect fit . It made Eva crinkle her nose. It was a reason for Eva to be that consequent about sex too. It also was much appreciated by her father so she knew she wouldn't risk it for a Chuck Bass.

xoxo

"You sure this was the best thing we could do? Go after them?" Serena snapped when she lifted her heavy suitcase in the back of the open Jeep.

"Yes." Georgina returned when she throw her much smaller bag on the back seat and got in on the drivers seat. Serena hesitated for a second before she got in on the passenger seat.

"You know how to drive that thing, don't you?" Serena laughed nervously, only half joking, half pure panic. With one hand she made a girlish, light gesture while the other one grabbed on the door handle desperately.

"Of course I do." Georgina shrugged nonchalant before she started the car and drove out of the cub without even looking, almost bumping into another car. Serena gulped and closed her eyes. Maybe this really wasn't the brightest plan ever.

* * *

Chuck got out of the water slowly, fully aware of the fact that his little show up already caused distress. He smirked when he saw the annoyed look on Eva's face. Too easy for him.

"Chuck Bass, last time we met, I told you to fuck off." Eva greeted him. She lay on her back on a small blanket in the strand, wearing a short beach dress. Her pony tail made her look even younger.

"And I still don't know why. Care to tell me?" Chuck asked nonchalant as he dropped himself next to her.

"I think I made it clear. You're a manwhore, I'm not a whore. We don't fit, you won't get to bed me and I mean it. So leave me alone or I will have my father kicked you out of school. I bet the great Bart Bass wouldn't be pleased to hear about that." Eva said in a sing-sang voice.

"He's expecting it for years, so you can't threat me. What if I only want to be your friend?" Chuck shrugged before he stole Eva's small beach pillow and lay down.

Eva laughed out loud. "Sure, Chuck Bass doesn't do friendship." before she reached for her pillow again.

"You don't believe people can change?" Chuck asked before he slapped her hand off.

"People yes. But devils like you? I don't think so." Eva sighed and shook her head. She got up and walked over to the water. Chuck watched her and waited for a moment before he followed her.

Eva swam over to some high cliffs, after a moment she disappeared. Chuck frowned and followed her. Not that he didn't love the hunt but this was quite childish. He swam around a big cliff and suddenly got grabbed and dunked by someone. Chuck didn't fight too hard back since he knew who it was. He soon and the upper hand and was dunking Eva in return. Only short though.

"Okay, okay, I give up." She laughed after a moment. Chuck smiled as well. As much as he hated to admit it, this had been fun.

"EVA! Dinner is ready! Come on." A male voice sounded from the coast. Eva gulped but swam over there, Chuck followed her.

"And who's your friend?" the older man asked when they got out of the water. He had his hands on his hips and frowned at both of them.

"Chuck Bass, daddy. He goes to St. Judes." Eva explained.

"Is that so?" Eva's father asked with a quirked eyebrow. Chuck was sure that the man already planned on ordering his school file before dinner time.

"Yes, sir." Chuck said very formally and in his most charming way before he offered his hand which the new headmaster took and shook.

"Well, we're about to have a late lunch. Want to join us?" The man asked.

"With pleasure, sir." Chuck smirked and followed them back to the huge holiday villa they had booked for the summer. It wasn't something pompous but they weren't poor either. Chuck took a mental note to himself to find out how wealthy they really were. His PI would figure it out soon enough. So in case nothing else worked, there was always blackmail…

* * *

"He still isn't back?" Blair snapped at the butler once she got back up and downstairs. She looked around and there was still no Chuck anywhere in sight.

"I'm afraid he isn't, Miss." the older man told her with a bow. Blair sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Get the car ready, we're leaving for the next club in ten." she commanded before she went back upstairs.

"Very well, Miss." she heard the butler say before she slammed the door shut and walked over to her dressing room. Once they arrived earlier, the butler had started to fill the cupboards and drawers with the items from their suitcases so Blair could now choose a proper outfit for a scandalous night.

'This will do.' she thought when she picked up a strapless dark pink cocktail dress and some black Manolos. It was Ibiza after all.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the __neighbor island._

They were just sitting in the kitchen and were having a nice chat about nonsense when Eva's phone buzzed. She took it quickly and read the message. Her father just got up to get more wine so Chuck used the time to smirk at her mother who was very pleased to have such a nice guest in their home. She winked at him in a failed attempt of being seductive. Chuck had to bit his bottom lip to not laugh out loud.

"Who is it from?" Chuck asked after a moment. He had to distract himself so he wouldn't laugh her mother right in her Botox face.

"Gossip Girl. I heard I should read it if I go to your school." Eva shrugged and smiled. Chuck returned the smile. This was news. So the person that gave her information about him had to go to their school. Who else would read Gossip Girl?

"It's true. She keeps us well informed." Chuck shrugged. "Can I read it too?"

"Sure." Eva said and gave the cell to him. Chuck glanced down at the screen and his blood froze in his veins.

_**Well, well, well. What is it that caught the eyes of Lolita92 there? The queen herself on her way in a trashy club. Half empty bottle of vodka in one, too much money in her other hand. Have fun, B, and don't forget to drink up for us too. xoxo, GossipGirl**_

It showed a picture of Blair in a scandalous pink dress in a filthy club on Ibiza too. She really had that vodka bottle in her hand and was accounting bills from her purse in the other.

"Shit." Chuck murmured before he dropped the cell on the table.

"You know her?" Eva asked curiously.

"She's my step-sister." Chuck nodded to her before he got up from his place.

"You okay?" Eva asked and Chuck nodded.

"I have to go." He announced in the round. Eva's mother looked displeased, her father not interested while Eva eyed him carefully.

"Good night then." she said.

"Bye. See you." Chuck returned without even take another look in the room or at her. He cursed under his breath as he ran over to the beach, made obvious gestures to his still waiting boat.

* * *

"Today's our lucky day, blondie. Come on." Georgina whispered to Serena as they entered the club. Of course they had read the Gossip Girl blast too. As soon as they did, Georgina basically dragged Serena to the club, a plan and some _useful_ items right with her as well.

Blair was on the dance floor, enjoying herself. She was surrounded by some handsome guys who were obviously trying to charm her but she didn't notice them. She was way too deep in her own world then. One of the guys who were right beside her leaned in and whispered in her ear. Blair smiled and nodded. The boy took off to the bar. Georgina saw her chance then. She walked over to the guy, talked to him two lines. Serena saw him frown but nod and follow Georgina back over to her, in a corner so Blair wouldn't see them but they could keep an eye on her.

"So you really want that girl? I can help you." Georgina promised to the boy with an evil smile.

"Really?" the boy asked suspicious.

"See, that girl, her name's Blair by the way is a dear friend of mine. But she's way to uptight. She needs to lose that a bit and have some, well you know, fun." Georgina winked at him. The boy smirked in return and nodded.

Georgina took a glass of Cosmo she'd ordered before and put something in. Serena frowned but watched in silence. She knew that Georgina had bought something rather heavy stuff earlier from her dealer and she'd heard him tell her that she had to be careful with the stuff. Now Serena watched when Georgina emptied the content of the small glass tube in the cocktail.

"Give this to her and keep this." Georgina told the guy before she gave him the drink and also slipped him a hundred euro note.

"That's hell of a cocktail." Serena commented once the guy had walked away from them.

"Don't worry, it won't kill her, I _guess_." Georgina told her and rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, you're really fucking insane." Serena snapped. She grabbed her purse and left.

"Surprise. Don't make me the bad guy here. You wanted this at any costs. Now let's look how it turns out." Georgina lectured her while she followed Serena outside. Cause to their argument, they didn't see the dark-haired boy that came closer and spotted them. He was confused for a moment but once he realized what he just witnessed, he ran in faster, passing the doormen without even looking at them but putting a 500 euro note in the hand of each one.

* * *

Blair's vision started to blur. More than from any booze she had before. Something felt wrong. She started to stumble and almost fell but was caught by the guy who had handed her the drink, he was laughing and so were some of his friends. Blair felt a hand on her bottom but she couldn't fight it off. That was when she heard his voice.

"Take your fucking hands off her or I'll kill you!" yelled the voice, Blair saw someone going on the floor after a loud, smashing noise.

"Chuck?" Blair whispered before some strong, familiar feeling arms were wrapped around here. She was lifted from the ground and thought for a second that she'd fly.

"Shhh, it's okay, you'll be alright, I'm here." Chuck whispered in her ear before he kissed her ear and carried her out. "You're gonna be okay." he told her over and over again before she heard him yell at someone else. A moment later she found herself in the back of their car and Chuck and the driver talking but she didn't understand the words.

* * *

"What time is it?" Blair asked when she tried to open her eyes. Her lids were very heavy still. It must been still very late at night.

"You should ask what day it is." Chuck returned. Blair lay on the couch in the bedroom, Chuck sat on a chair several feet away from her. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see that it was bright day. One look at Chuck made her realize that she'd be in trouble. The dark circles under his eyes told from being sleepless, his sour expression that he most likely spent that time on this very chair.

"What day is it?" Blair decided to play along since she felt still very exhausted. She felt like she'd ten hours of ballet lessons the day before.

"December 27th." Chuck stated. She heard the anger in his voice and it was also the moment they're eyes met again.

"No way."

"Yes girl, you were passed all day long yesterday. You got damn freaked me out!" he yelled, jumping from his chair with balled fists.

"I didn't know how this happened." Blair told him honest. It made Chuck calm somewhat.

"I tell you how to avoid it in the future. Don't take anything some strange gives you. Especially drinks. Did no one ever tell you that?" Chuck returned in disbelief.

"I don't do drugs." Blair stated. She crossed her arms to underline her point.

"Yeah, I can see that. Or better at least not by choice, Miss Naïve."

"This is all your fault for bring me here and then abandon me, you asshole. If you hadn't run off, I wouldn't have gone to that club by myself and hadn't had that drink!" Blair yelled, trying to get up from the couch.

"Okay, after watching you vomit and pee in the bed for two days, I'm really not in the mood for this. You're going to eat something now and then take another nap in the guest bedroom while I'll go out. José can let the deliver guys in with the new mattress." Chuck lectured while pushing her back down gently.

"Don't bother. Go and get blondie." Blair snapped while trying to slap his hands off. He didn't let her though.

"I won't see her today. I have other things to do." Chuck told Blair honestly.

"Liar."

"Not that I owe you an explanation but I have to go and pay that doctor off that treated your almost OD and now threatens to tell Bart about it if I don't pay him off! Afterwards I'll go in the city to check on some new properties I'll show my father in a business proposal when we get back so he won't throw a fit for me wasting more time on partying." Chuck explained before he went back to his chair and took his suit jacket that hang over it.

"So go ahead already!" Blair replied in a mix of anger and sadness. She already had enough shit going on. She'd passed out on Christmas because of the family drama and had now woke up to this.

"No, you shut up now and only open your mouth to eat." Chuck said before he went out of the room for a moment before he came back with a tray in his hand.

"No I won't." Blair shook her head and pouted.

"Yes you will or I'll call your dad and tell him you almost OD'ed myself." Chuck seethed before he took a strawberry and hold it in front of Blair's lips.

"You wouldn't." Blair whispered.

"Yes I would and after the drama he's been through with you I bet he'd take this chance to sue for sole custody and drag you along to France without second thought." Chuck stated and pushed the strawberry against Blair's lips. She slapped his hand away, the strawberry flew through the room.

"That was cruel." Blair said sadly before she got up and walked away from him.

"I'm sorry. Please Blair, eat something." Chuck sighed before he went after her. He put the tray down, and hugged her lightly from behind, kissing her shoulder.

"I can't handle this Chuck-plays-to-care thing right now."Blair said and shrugged him off.

"I don't play." Chuck said in a low voice.

"You will leave when you're sure I won't die here in your precious house." Blair mocked him.

"Don't you ever say that again." Chuck snapped before he grabbed her and pushed her against the window. Not hard enough to hurt her, yet hard enough to show her how much he disliked that last line of her.

They shared a look that contain anger, hurt but also fear. After a moment, Blair turned her gaze to the side and her eyes watered up. Chuck leaned in to kiss her ear and whispered to her.

"It's going to be okay, Blair. I know that all of this is so very much but it's going to be okay. When we're getting back, your father will be back in France and no one will talk about it anymore. And I'll be there for you for whatever comes next." Chuck said softly before kissing her cheek.

"Promise?" Blair asked hopefully.

* * *

**The next chapter is almost written. Update will be here soon!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

**First off, I am so so sorry for the terrible long wait but Season 4 killed my mood to write CB for a long while. Now I'm back and I hope you'll read this story until the end.**

**Thanks to everyone who does and especially those who review. I love you, guys.**

_Someone mentioned that t__here were mistakes in Chapter 4. But as for the Chuck's mother thing: No, there's no mistake. It will make all sense soon._

_If you're wondering why you don't get update alert mails etc from FF, you need to check if your alert mails are enabled (to find under "Alert" – "Alert Settings"). Lately it always kicks them disabled when you delete cookies. That's what happened to me at least._

**This chapter will show a side of Chuck that's rather AU but I kind of missed it on the show so I wanted Chuck to be more, well, forward here. For the rest he's just the same Chuck.**

* * *

Once Blair ate and was asleep, Chuck took off. He had some little announcements to make. His eyes were almost black, he was pure livid once he spotted the persons he was looking for.

Georgina had assured to a drunken Serena (after their little stunt, Serena was in the mood to forget. What was better for that than getting drunk?) that Blair would be fine, so Serena dropped the topic. The truth was, that Georgina wasn't that sure, yet couldn't care less and was pretty sure that _GossipGirl_ would mention it if Blair was dead.

For a short moment the idea of comfort Chuck at Blair's funeral amused her. He'd be hers again. And she'd finally have a reason to wear her new scandalous cut black Dior.

Right now, she walked from their cheap motel in the city since she'd crashed the car when they came home from the club. No one got hurt but the car was trash now. Serena was passed out all day yesterday and was really moody today so it would be easier to avoid her. Since sitting at home with moody Serena wasn't an option but go shopping or booze and hook up with someone always was for Georgina. So with her mind set on that she was walking down the street in the dawn.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her throat. She was pulled in the small pass way between two houses and slammed against a wall. She grabbed the hand that was blocking her air supply. Once that grip loosened a bit she looked the person who grabbed her right in the eyes. Her blood froze in her veins.

She'd seen Chuck in a lot of ways in the last years. Drunken, happy, angry, satisfied, annoyed, interested – quite a few moods but never, not once had she seen this look on his face. He was beyond livid, ready to kill. Killing her that was.

"What a surprise. Hello Chuckles." Georgina said sarcastically. "If you want it rough, all you have to do is ask." she snarled sarcastically while his hand was still firmly wrapped around her neck.

Chuck tightened his grip for a bit again. "What did I tell you, whore? I told you we're done. Those meaningless fucks with you – I regret them now. I'd better have paid a hooker instead of you. Hookers don't get needy, don't stalk me and wouldn't dare to lay hand on Blair. You did. Or better you had someone do it after you almost killed her with cheap street drugs. You have no idea what you brought on yourself. Your punishment will be crueler than you can imagine. The only way to save you and that blonde van der Woodsen cunt from it is to leave now, never contact me again and stay the hell away from us. You hear me?" he threatened in a low whisper. Georgina understood each word perfectly though.

"You can't scare me, Chuck." Georgina returned defensive. She could hear her own doubts in the statement.

"Oh really?" Chuck mocked before he turned around and left. Georgina looked after him in disbelief. Did this really just happen? Her cell started to buzz a second later and she answered it without looking at it. The shock was still overwhelming her.

"Georgina, it's Mom! Something awful happened!" she heard her mother sob in the phone. Georgina gulped and looked after Chuck but he was gone already.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Blair asked tired as Chuck came back in the bedroom. He walked over to the couch and dropped his jacket on it and kicked off his shoes.

"Out." Chuck shrugged before he let himself drop on the bed, face in the pillows right next to Blair. She giggled about his dramatic gesture. He turned around so he lay on his back and smirked at her.

"Okay. Want to watch a movie?" Blair suggested. An eyebrow quirked at him.

"Let me guess." Chuck said annoyed as he rolled with his eyes.

"Yes. Breakfast at Tiffany's." Blair nodded stern before she got up from the bed and put the DVD in the player.

"Did I even have a choice?" Chuck sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Nope. But I like to give you the impression that you did." Blair told him before she pressed play on the remote and cuddled up to Chuck. Chuck placed an arm around her and put his face in the crook of her neck. He had to watch this movie around a hundred times so he knew it by heart in case Blair wanted to talk about it afterwards. She always did.

It didn't take long for Chuck to fell asleep. Blair caressed his cheek softly for a moment before she put a blanket over him and tried to concentrate on her favorite movie again. She failed. Sometimes being with Chuck felt like living a double life. Right now, this was the vulnerable, cute Chuck. But there were also different sides of him. She had them too, the dark parts of her character, and somehow they knew the other ones, tolerated it and always knew how to handle it. Being with him was the easiest and somehow also the hardest thing in this world.

Little did she know that he felt the exact same way about their relationship.

* * *

"We have to go! Pack!" a crying Georgina snapped hysterically at Serena who lay on the bed in their motel, zapping through the Spanish TV channels. He'd turn the TV to mute since she a) didn't understand any Spanish and b) was easy to entertain. Colorful, moving pictures would do.

"Why? What happened?" Serena asked confused while she watched Georgina pull her suitcase out and open it. She didn't move an inch.

"Haven't you checked your phone?" Georgina asked Serena who shrugged. She grabbed her cell and checked her message. It took her a moment to find what Georgina meant. A _GossipGirl_ blast.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your house, G. I know how much you loved that ranch." Serena said honestly, trying to comfort Georgina but she earned a push from the bed from Georgina in return.

"It was him. Stop pitying me and get packing you dumb hoe!" Georgina yelled.

"What did you just call me? And who are you talking about?" Serena scoffed as she got up from her recent position. She gave G a small push against her shoulders. She received a slap across the face in return that shocked her.

"Chuck of course, super brain!"

"Come on, he's here. How could he…" Serena tried to reason while she caressed her cheek.

"NOT HIMSELF idiot. He has his guys to do that kind of stuff. Seriously, how is it possible that you're that silly when you're parents both graduated on Ivies? Were they drunk AND High all the time?"

"Why would he do that?"  
"Same reason he tried to choke me not even an hour ago. He knows what we did. And if we don't leave now and stay away for a while, we'll end up on drugs in a cheap brothel in Eastern Europe." Georgina told her sternly while slamming her suitcase shut.

"Don't you exaggerate a bit now?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"It's Chuck Bass we're talking about." Georgina snapped at her blonde friend.

"For me, this isn't over." Serena pouted naively.

"For me neither. We just have to come up with some better plan. Now hurry Serena. " Georgina stressed.

* * *

"Chuck, movie's over." Blair whispered against Chuck's ear while she caressed his head.

"mhm." Chuck murmured in return before he snuggled closer.

"You can stay asleep. It's evening anyway."Blair whispered before she turned off the TV and the light on the nightstand on. Chuck sighed and tried to get up but Blair held him in place.  
"Don't you want the bed to yourself." Chuck wondered.

"Nope, you can try our new mattress." Blair returned while she closed her eyes too.

"Aren't you afraid I'll molest you?" Chuck chuckled. "And I thought the bed was yours, now it's OUR mattress?"

"I'm never as safe as with you." Blair told him seriously and Chuck fell silent. Chuck leaned up and kissed her cheeks before he got back in his former position, tightening his hold on her a bit.

"Let's go to sleep, okay?" Chuck mumbled and Blair nodded.

"We can but I'll let re-run Breakfast at Tiffany's again, okay?" Blair told him. Chuck rolled his eyes but let her.

* * *

_Next morning._

Chuck woke up very early, even before sunrise. He felt Blair being cuddled up against him, sleeping deeply. He kissed her forehead and put her head in the crook of his head. It was such a lovely and kind gesture, he wasn't sure he'd ever done that before. He was never the type of boy who enjoyed cuddling but being so close to Blair just felt right.

"You're awake?" Blair mumbled a moment later.

"Yes." Chuck said softly.

"Want to get breakfast?" Blair asked. Her voice still sounded tired, her eyes were still closed. She didn't sound like she wanted to get up just yet either.

"First you take all the sleep you need before I call for breakfast. Then we'll get some fresh air." Chuck whispered, before kissing her cheek again.

"Okay." Blair agreed before she drifted back off to sleep. Chuck watched her for a while before sleep found him again too.

* * *

_(M-rated!)_

Once Blair was awake, they took a long beach walk. No talking, just holding each other's hand while walking bare foot through the white sand. It felt like they were one of those happy couples you see in commercials – just that they were real.

An hour later, they entered the living room to meet James.

"Hello Miss, Master Chuck. I have a message for you. A Mr. Harold Waldorf called."

"I don't want to hear it." Blair snapped. James flinched a bit at her sudden outburst.

"He said it's urgent."

"Yeah, I don't care though."

She ran upstairs, slamming the bedroom door shut. Chuck watched her. Of course their little bliss couldn't last. Chuck clenched his jaw.

"What did he say, James?"

"That he's sorry and that the Miss should call him back."

Chuck nodded and followed Blair, not a bit surprised to find her in the bed again, the comfort wrapped around her like a cocoon.

"You okay?" Chuck whispered as he lay next to her, putting an arm around her.

Blair shook her head. Tears came to her eyes and before she could do anything about it, they fell. Chuck gave her a solemn look.

"Okay." Chuck said before he hugged her tighter. Blair turned around in his arms, eyeing him for a moment.

"If you want to do it, we can." she offered after a moment. It did sound like she meant it at all. In fact she seemed too confused right now to even know what she offered.

"No. Not like this. Not today." Chuck shook his head, trying to refuse her carefully. Not that it would help. He knew that she would explode. She needed to, so she could calm afterwards.

"You're such a gentleman." Blair snarled.

Chuck chuckled and shrugged, putting his face on her shoulder then.

"I thought '_not today_?" Blair said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't take advantage of you like that. I care too much. And I'm not doing anything." Chuck explained reasonably, while running his fingers up and down her arms.

"That's just an excuse. You don't want me anymore. And I didn't mean that. I meant, don't be nice to me. We both know it won't last." Blair accused, she tried to get out of his hug but she had her comfort wrapped so tight around her, she couldn't and he was stronger so he held her in place.

"First: I want you so badly, I dream about us each night. But not when you're like this. And second: We both know each other since we were babies, Waldorf. You're the person that was there from the beginning and don't fool yourself by thinking you'll leave me. You won't. Everyone can but you won't." Chuck promised or threatened her. She wasn't sure.

"Why?" Blair asked in a neutral voice.

"You know why." Now it was Chuck's turn to snarl. She knew he hated to talk about feelings. It was her way of battle with him.

"Say it." Blair commanded.

"I can't." Chuck replied in an equal stern voice.

Blair snorted but Chuck pulled her in an embrace and kissed her tenderly. Blair let him and slowly started to return the kiss. Something started to bloom inside both of them that was growing for a while now. The anger faded and something new, something dangerous creped in. They both felt it but didn't stop it. Chuck broke the kiss only to move his lips to her forehead. He pressed his lips softly against it before he leaned down to her ear.

"Let me help you to believe it." Chuck whispered. Blair moved her head so their eyes connected. She saw something so honest, so genuine in them. It was so strange. She had Chuck seen in every possible state of mind. But never like this. She nodded slowly.

He got under the comforter next to her. They kissed again while Chuck's hand slowly wandered in her pants. Blair eyed him while Chuck's lips caressed the skin of her neck and his hand worked her with skill.

Blair felt her breath quicken and her heart beating louder until a wave of some extraordinary feelings washed through her. Never, not once in her life she'd felt so powerful and yet so helpless at the same time. This was pure ecstasy. Blair turned to Chuck and clung on him for dear life. He held her dear, enjoying that he'd given her the one feeling she hadn't allowed herself to have before.

"Oh my god." Blair whispered once the effect started to slow and her muscles relaxed again.

"Felt good?" Chuck smirked.

"Yes." Blair told him honestly.

"Just wait for the real thing. It's even better." Chuck chuckled smug against her ear.

"Not possible." Blair sighed happily while closing her eyes and snuggled closer to him, already drifting off in another round of blissful sleep while Chuck eyed her with fascination.

He knew that there was no turning back now anymore. Everything would change.

xoxo

When Blair woke up, she heard Chuck talking to someone. She got up and tiptoed closer. Chuck stood in front of the bedroom door, talking quietly.

"….but we can meet when we're back in New York. Now I don't have time anymore, Eva. I have to go now. Bye" Chuck sighed in his phone.

Blair got angry by the second. Why was he on the phone with that floozy now? She went back to the bedroom, took her phone and decided that two could play that game. She messaged Nate with a cruel smirk on her lips. Nate wouldn't mind to be pry as long as she promised him that he could have some someday.

"Who are you texting?" Chuck asked when he showed up in the door a second later.

"Isabelle." Blair lied. She used her fake-innocent voice, to make Chuck suspicious. She send the message and let the cell drop on the bed before getting up and passing Chuck on her way in the bathroom.

"I'm going to get dressed." Blair said. Chuck nodded, still leaning against the doorframe. Once the bathroom door closed, Chuck went straight to the bed and checked Blair's phone.

_Message sent to Nate_

His eyes turned somewhat darker and he clenched his jaw. So that was what he was. A pastime yet again.

"Blair!" he shouted as he went over to the door.

"Yes?" Blair asked back innocently.

"My father called. We have to go back to New York!" Chuck stated before he went downstairs and started to order James around.

Blair listened to Chuck's commandos downstairs and bit her bottom lip. It wasn't quite the reaction she expected. She sighed and started to pack her beauty case.

* * *

The flight home had been awkwardly calm. Chuck claimed to have a headache so he slept through it, with his earphones on. He did the same on the limo ride from JFK to their home.

They entered the penthouse and Blair waited for her mother to come out of a room, yelling at her. But Eleanor didn't show up.

"Where are they?" Blair asked Chuck.

"They're not here." Chuck told her.

"What? Why did we have to come home then?" Blair snapped.

"Because I said so." Chuck returned coolly before he passed her and went to his study.

"Self-absorbed ass." Blair yelled after him. "You made us go home to an empty house."

"Thanks." Chuck sighed before he closed the door.

* * *

_Later that day_

Blair sat in the living room, reading one of her favorite books. Chuck went over to his canapé but decided against taking place. He walked over to the his father's liquor store and poured himself a drink before sitting down at the piano, playing a little melody.

Blair watched him and it angered her that he didn't talk to her like he used to. She jumped from her spot and threw the magazine on the floor.

"I can't take this anymore!" she yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked.

"This" pointing between the two of them. "It's not like before and that bothers me!" Blair grabbed one of the fine china vases and crushes them.

"And you think ruining the interior will make it any better." Chuck snorted.

"Don't mock me. Don't you dare! Tell me the truth. It's that Eva bitch isn't it?" Blair snapped before she walked over and grabbed his collar roughly.

"No, she means nothing to me and you know it." Chuck said before he slapped her hand away a little too harsh. Blair flinched for a second.

"Do I?" she asked calmer then, shaking her head. "Do I mean something to you?" she whispered, unsure if he heard it.

"What about you and sunshine Ken?" Chuck insulted. Blair saw the jealousy in his eyes then and realized that it was the reason they went home early.

"What about him?" Blair shrugged.

"I know you texted him when we were away!" Chuck seethed.

"How do you know? Did you go through my phone?" Blair asked in fake-dramatic manner.  
"You're forgetting who you're talking to. Of course I did." Chuck admitted freely.

Blair's mouth formed an O. "You're not even tried to deny it? But hey, that's why you like to create true drama in your life. I know that you talked with Eva on the phone and you told her to meet you when she's back in town." Blair snapped.

"I am a lot of things, Blair, but not a liar. Not often at least. What's the fun in that anyway? The truth is usually more entertaining."

A maid came in and handed Blair a note. It was from her father. She dropped it and Chuck caught it before it fell on the floor.

_**Blairbear, call me back.**__** Please. Daddy**_

"Not for all of us." Blair whispered.

"Blair I…" Chuck said gently.

"I got it."

"No you really don't. You won't push me away this time." Chuck told her seriously before he pulled her towards him. Blair nodded and let Chuck hug her.

* * *

Once Chuck had comfort her, Blair decided that there was only one thing that could sheer her up even more. Shopping.

She strolled through the designer stores, spending some thousand dollars every now and then. Suddenly someone stopped right in front of her and blocked her way. Blair looked up from her phone to frown when she saw who it was.

"Nate." Blair smiled.

"Hello there, back from vacation, huh?" He smiled at her.

"Yes I am." Blair nodded.

"Need someone to carry your bags?" Nate offered his empty hands.

"Always." Blair returned before she handed him all the bags.

They walked next to each other down the street for a while, chatting and laughing. If they only had seen the malicious redhead that spotted them from her town car, a cruel smile on her face, taking a picture of them.

_**GossipGirl here: Look what we have here. The Queen and our new Prince Charming**__**. Having fun, B? We wonder what C will do when he sees this. xoxo.**_

xoxo

He couldn't stop staring at the picture of Blair and the freaking new prince charming of the Upper East Side. It made him sick. He didn't know why exactly but it made his stomach want to turn upside down. He was sipping the first glass of his second bottle of scotch for the day, when he heard Blair entering the house. She was talking on her cell and she was laughing. What was there to laugh? He got angrier by the second. He took the bottle and threw it against the fresh colored wall.

Blair got silent for a second before she ended her call and walked in.

"Huh, I have a feeling that Eleanor won't appreciate this added stain muster of yours." Blair said as calmly as she could.

"Shut up!" Chuck yelled and Blair backed away. She didn't know what got him so angry and she had a good guess that it wouldn't be good for her to stay though. But the moment she tried to leave, Chuck blocked her way, pushing her back against the wall. Slightly though. Chuck wasn't one to hurt her, she knew that. He poked his finger in her shoulder and glared in her eyes, his face only a foot away from her's. He looked not really scary but more funny, Blair tried her best not to laugh.

"How could you?" Chuck snapped.

"Do what?" Blair wondered, shrugging and shaking her head.

"That photo of you and Prince Funny Face on _GossipGirl_, for the whole city to see?"

"What's the matter with that? It was totally harmless."

"Now people will think you're his but you're mine. MINE! you hear me?"

"You're drunk." Blair said, taking some steps away from Chuck.

"So?"

"Kids, we're home….oh...what?" Eleanor called happily in the hallway when she and Bart came in. They stopped abruptly though when they came in the living room and saw the stains and crashed bottle on the floor and wall.

"Chuck how could this happen?" Bart seethed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Chuck snapped in return. It created a whole new vibe in the room. Three shocked people and a very drunken Chuck. After two seconds, Bart got over the shock and death angry though. Eleanor sensed it and took a step in front of him, grabbing his upper arms while she was still staring at Chuck in shock.

„Yeah, uh huh, let the kids handle this alone Bart. Come on. You and your son can talk later." Eleanor reasoned while it took all her strength to pull a still stunted Bart out of the room.

"Oh we sure will! About military school for that matter!" Bart shouted from the hallway a moment later.

"See what trouble you created for yourself?" Blair pressed once they were gone.

"So? He wishes for me to kill myself since I started to walk." Chuck spat in disgust, kicking the sofa while doing so.

"That's not true." Blair whispered but he heard her though. She came closer and put a hand on his shoulder. Chuck let her but gave her a smirk while his eyes looked sadder than ever.

"Yes it is. No one cares about me, my money? Yes. But me? No. I only had you but now you have that Vanderbilt offspring who isn't as twisted and disturbed as I am. I'm all alone." Chuck pulled away from her and walked some steps. "_Maybe_ I really _do_ all of us a favor and kill myself."

"Chuck stop it!" Blair pleaded as she walked up to him and hugged him from behind. "I do care about you. I do." Blair mumbled it like a promise against his shoulder.

"You may think so until you wake up in the huge country house in New Haven. Then you'll forget about me too like everyone did." Chuck said, he put his hands over her.

"It's not true. It's just not." Blair promised. "I'll always be your family, Chuck."

Chuck closed his eyes and nodded slowly. He believed her.

Afterwards, Chuck decided to leave the house before Bart could punish him for the outburst before while Blair decided to stay so she could play family and calm everyone. At dinner it was just her and her mother though. Eleanor told Blair that Bart was asleep since he had a headache and wanted to rest. Blair didn't believed it one minute but didn't want to ask further though.

* * *

_Next day._

"What's up with your brother?" Hazel asked Blair as soon as she walked up the Met steps.

"He's not my brother. And he won't come to school, he's sick." Blair snapped, giving her a little push a step down with her heel. Blair was the Queen after all, no one got to sit next to her on the highest step. Certainly not Hazel.

"Yeah, Chuck's sick. Nothing new but, that's not what I meant. I heard he had turned down ever y whore and floozy that crossed his way in Spain during the holidays. There has to be a reason Chuck Bass stays abstinent." Hazel told curiously.

"I heard he met with that new girl, Eva when you guys were in Ibiza." Isabelle said.

"Maybe he's falling for her." Kati added.

"He's not. Don't worry." Blair said as annoyed as she could, trying to overplay her anger.

"So why then?" Hazel ask, seeing through Blair's cool façade.

"Some stuff with his dad. Responsibility and all." Blair shrugged while she looked for her phone in her new Luis Vuitton bag.

"Ah, scary Bart Bass."Kati said in a dreamy voice. It caused Blair to frown and look up.

"I like him. He has those cool blue eyes." Isabelle agreed, starting to daydream as well. Blair couldn't believe it but she kept her contenance.  
"He's twice your age." Hazel chuckled.

"So? Never stopped me before." Isabelle shrugged with a smug smile.

"And married. To her mother I might add." Kati reasoned, nodding towards Blair who rolled her eyes.

"Uh, right, sorry Blair, I forgot about that." Isabelle shrugged.

"It's fine. I do all the time, too." Blair told her uninterested.

"Must be scary to be related with the Basses from one moment to the next." Hazel stated but everyone could see that she did imagine it as the best thing that could ever happen to her.

"It's not that bad. They're richer than all of you together which means more expensive gifts and limo rides for me." Blair insulted and got up.

A street car stopped and a certain blonde got out. Blair smiled and walked towards him although she didn't even know why she did.

"Blair, can I talk to you for a second?" Nate asked politely.

"Okay. But only short." Blair agreed sternly.

"I bet they have an affair!" Hazel said jealous.

"Oh, please. As if Blair would let this Golden Retriever have her virginity."

"If she still is one that is."

"Who would have…no, forget it."

"Blair and Chuck? Yeah, never. She's the virgin queen and he's the manwhore. She thinks way to high of herself for that."

"True."

"Maybe he's in love with her though?"

"Yeah, Chuck Bass in love. Give it up, Hazel."

Hazel pouted for the rest of the minion meeting.

* * *

Around noon on the same day Bart Bass walked in his beloved Palace hotel. It was the only thing he'd ever did right, he thought as he spotted his loyal doorman.

"Hello Dexter. Does my son happen to be here?" Bart sighed.

"In his usual suite, sir." Dexter nodded.

"Alright."

Of course Chuck would come back here, where else would he go? Chuck grew up here after all. Before Bart and Eleanor became an item, Bart was a shameless womanizer. How handy it was that he owned a hotel like this for his what he called spare time activity. Chuck got his first own suite with eleven. At that time Bart had a girlfriend he really liked, unfortunately Chuck hated her and she wasn't all that fond of children either. So Bart decided that he'd put Chuck in his own rooms until he had to decide what to do. He loved to delay decisions like that. Never had he guessed what would happen as an afterplay.

The day the woman left him, Bart realized that he really wronged his son. So he took the day off and went to Chuck's suite, packing his things. His eyes first spotted the one thing he didn't miss at all. A picture of Chuck's mother. Chuck loved it. Why did you do this to us? Leaving us like you did? Bart had asked himself as he took the picture in his hands and sat down on the bed. He thought about the time he'd spend with Evelyn for a long while.

When Chuck came home from school, he was surprised to see his father waiting for him.

Hello, son. I came to pick you up.

Why?

So we can go home.

Home?

Our family suite downstairs.

What about Ellie?

She won't come back anymore.

I want to stay here.

What? All by yourself.

Yes, I like that.

Bart was too stunned, too confused and way too inexperienced to see through little Chuck's bluff. He missed his daddy but was too mad to speak it out loud. Bart let him stay and watch his son grow into something he didn't like. A scotch sipping, womanizing jerk – like father, like son. It took Eleanor to realize what went wrong. So they chose a family home for all of them. Sadly, it didn't magically change Chuck. Bart knew he was too blame so he let it skip. Ignoring it was easier than facing it.

"You're not in school I see. Do tell son, how much money do you have to give those doctors to write you the excuses you need for school?" Bart greeted Chuck who sat at his private bar, nursing a soda. Or at least it looked like a soda.

"I don't have to bribe them." Chuck told his father coolly.

"Really? What's the diagnose then?" Bart asked as he walked closer and sat down two chairs away from Chuck.

"Clinical depressed thanks to huge daddy issues." Chuck smirked cruelly at Bart who flinched.

"Chuck I know that there are problems between the two of us but…." Bart started but Chuck jumped from his stool and turned around.

"Sorry, father dearest but I'm not in the mood to listen to your whine story." he insulted and started to walk in direction of the bathroom.

"You stay here while I'm talking to you." Bart snapped, getting up from his place and grabbing Chuck's upper arm.

"Do it already. Slap me, tell me I'm a disappointed and we can both go on and have a nice day. We did it before you married her so why stopping now? It's our tradition." Chuck yelled right back.

"I never meant for you to feel that way." Bart said calmly. A sudden sadness overwhelmed him.  
"You didn't put a lot of effort in it to change my opinion." Chuck gave back, already much calmer too. Bart hold his son's gaze for a moment before he spoke up again.

"Can we go somewhere. Grab a drink? It's about time I tell you some things."

"It's barely noon."

"Please. I think it's about time we talk." Bart almost pleaded.

"True. I'll get dressed." Chuck agreed. Bart let go of him and he went to get dressed.

"Thank you." Bart called after Chuck who just shrugged.

* * *

The rode with the elevator down was totally silent. Bart's eyes were fixed on the door while Chuck glanced around bored.

"So do you want to go to the restaurant or grab a snack at the bar?" Bart asked once they exited the lift and Chuck shrugged.

Some loud calls and noisy crying caught their attention soon enough. Suddenly an ambulance pulled up in front of the hotel.

"Dexter what is going on here?" Bart called through the lobby. His doorman came over in no time.

"Mr. Bass, something happened in the Van Der Woodsen suite. It seems…" Dexter stopped and his gaze wandered to Chuck for a brief moment.

"Go on." Bart and Chuck said in union.

"…well, it seems that Misses Lily's son did something stupid." Dexter sighed.

"Damn it, Eric."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for the long wait. I hope it was worth it though. I am so excited for Season 5, it made me want to write for GG again. I hope you'll all read my other stuff too.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know, it's been a while since I updated but please read and review. And read the A/N below too please!**

* * *

He held his head in both hands while the scene kept replaying in his mind. The ambulance, the emergency doctor, Eric on the stretcher, his hands and wrist wrapped up in huge amounts of bandages, Lily running behind, heavily crying and desperate. Bart had stepped in, grabbing Lily and supporting her. He also insisted on taking her to the hospital, Chuck had followed of course. Now he sat in the waiting hallway. His father was talking to a doctor, a friend of his as he'd said. Of course Chuck knew better. Bart Bass didn't have friends. He had employees and others who he bribed.

When Chuck looked up, he saw another familiar face coming closer. Fate really hated Chuck Bass. First, he and his father were about to have their first heart-to-heart ever but they ended up in the hospital, waiting for news if Eric had made it or not. Now Eva walked towards him and with Blair on her way, this only could get worse now.

"Chuck! What are you doing here?" Eva smiled at him as she stopped in her tracks.

"A friend of mine is in there." Chuck said in a short, dismissing tone.

"Something bad?" Eva asked. Chuck rolled his eyes – of course she didn't get the message. He couldn't be too mean to her though since he still didn't know where he and Blair were standing.

"Bad enough." Chuck nodded briefly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Eva said in a comforting manner as she took place next to him.

Chuck ignored her completely. Hoping that she would take off on her own and he hadn't had to tell her to go. But she remained right there on the chair next to him, smiling in a comforting manner as if it could help with anything.

"Can I get you something? A coffee or a water?" she asked friendly.

Chuck was tempted for a second to tell her that she could get him cocain only to see her reaction but decided against it. "No." he sighs, seeing a limo pulling up in front of the emergency room, knowing that Blair had arrived.

It was only seconds later when Blair rushed in, her worried facial expression changed immediately when she spotted Eva sitting next to Chuck but she stayed calm. Chuck could see that she had a hard time to keep herself calm but there was nothing he could do right now about it.

"Hello, you two." Blair pressed with a faked smile.

"Hello Blair." Eva smiled, Chuck just stared at her.

For the first time in years, Chuck was happy to see his father coming towards them.

"Son, I need to talk to you." Bart said nonchalant, motioning for Chuck to follow. He did so without another word, leaving the two girls alone.

Bart walked ahead until they reached a rather quiet part of the floor. Bart faced his son then with a serious face.

"Chuck I know you care a lot about Eric." he started awkwardly.

"How is he?" Chuck demanded to know, feeling really sick suddenly.

"The doctor doesn't think he'll make it." Bart told him honestly.

"Oh my god." Chuck whispered shocked, turning pale.

"I'm sorry, son. I know you always felt about Eric as a brother." Bart said, putting his hands on Chuck's shoulders. Chuck took a step closer to his father and Bart hugged him instinctively.

Blair watched the whole scene from the point she stood in when Bart came to them first. Once she saw Bart and Chuck hug, something she had never ever seen before, she knew that it was bad. In her mind, she summarized this mess– she guessed that Eric's condition was the result of the media attacks on their family. Her biggest fear was of course the possibility that someone could do the math and figure out that Chuck and she were behind the scandals. The only two persons that really knew but couldn't prove were Serena and Georgina though. Serena would have to deal with about enough now and Georgina would keep her mouth shut. Chuck had scared her enough, she knew that. While Blair's mind raced, Eva watched Blair interested. Blair felt Eva's eyes on her but couldn't care less about her.

"Is that friend of Chuck a friend of you too, Blair?" Eva asked politely after a while.

"Not really. But Chuck really cares about him." Blair explained haughtily, not even glancing at Eva.

"Oh." Eva said "would you tell Chuck that I had to leave? I have to be at home by seven. Bye."

Blair still watched Bart and Chuck who had kind of a sweet moment. For every other parent and child this would be normal but not for the Basses, Blair knew that. Bart Bass was almost incapable of emotions, especially when it came to his son.

"Blair, what happened?" Eleanor asked her daughter who shrugged. She wasn't surprised that her mother had shown up. Dexter must have told Eleanor that Bart had brought Lily to the hospital and that information only was enough for Eleanor to run after Bart if necessary. Eleanor was jealous whenever Bart met Lily. Every glance was more than Eleanor could take.

After a while, Bart and Chuck came closer, Bart seemed relieved to see his wife but Chuck had this look in his eyes. Blair couldn't really figure it out but she hated it. Yet, she knew better than to ask him point blank in this situation. Eleanor gave Bart a wordless hug and he seemed to be thankful for it. When Blair tried to take Chuck's hand he flinched back and passed her without so much as a glance.

"Would you take the kids home?" Bart asked Eleanor in a sweet voice.

"No. I'm going to stay here with you for Lily. Blair and Chuck can go home by themselves." Eleanor stated and nodded to Blair who returned the gesture and went after Chuck.

He stood outside, waving at Arthur who parked in a parking lot nearby. The driver pulled the car around while Blair came closer.

"Are you okay?" Blair asked slowly.

"I am." Chuck returned coldly. "Unlike Eric who won't make it through the night as it seems."

"Chuck…" Blair started but Chuck raised a hand to silence her.

The limo stopped in front of them and Chuck got in – unlike usual when he held the door open for her. Once they sat in the vehicle, Blair took Chuck's hand and forced him to look at her.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Blair asked honestly confused.

"Did you really just ask that? This, " Chuck pointed back at the hospital " is the result of your sick little revenge. A good person is to die so you can stay Queen Bitch of this fucking little snob part of town."

"Chuck, I never meant to hurt anyone. Especially not Eric." Blair reasoned. She spared him the part that he had his part in this after all too.

"BUT IT HAPPENED!" Chuck yelled, pulling his hand back and moving away from Blair like she had a disease. "And it's all your fault!"

Blair gave him a cruel smirk while tears gathered in her eyes. He was hurting, that was the only reason she let him talk to her like this. Chuck looked away. They didn't speak until they reached their building. Blair got out quickly, almost running for the elevator. She got in and didn't hold the door open for Chuck who got in just in time though.

"Why thanks." Chuck snarled.

"Shut up." Blair scoffed with red puffy eyes.

"Do you always have to be such a pain in the ass of everyone?" Chuck gave right back. He was in a dangerous aggressive mood, Blair could tell.

"Can't you leave me alone already?" She answered tired.

"With pleasure. You're not worth spending time on anyway." Chuck spat.

The elevator reached the penthouse and Chuck got out as fast as he could. He dropped his coat on the couch as he walked straight towards the bar, pouring himself a large scotch, drowning it in one sip before refilling.

"Is that what you're saying now?" Blair barked, not able to take much more of this.

"It's about time you get to hear it." Chuck scolded when he turned around to face her.

"Coming from your mouth this means nothing. Not after all the begging and trying you did to get in my pants." Blair insulted. She turned around to leave, knowing that if anything this would only lead to more fighting and ugly words exchange.

"That was charity work. I just let you believe that your something desirable while your truly are nothing but a frigid bitch who thinks that she's something special when she saves her maidenhead for the right one, like some village catholic prude. Everyone's laughing at you for it and you don't even get it." Chuck mocked with a cruel smirk on his face.

"You don't mean that." Blair returned, knowing that at some point Chuck would come around to apologize. But she was done to be his punching bag for now.

"I do, little Virgin." Chuck snickered. Blair just shook her head at him. "It's true. Don't deny it."

Blair ran upstairs to her room as fast as she could before Chuck could see her cry. First when the door was locked save behind her, she allowed herself to sob. She threw herself on the bed and cried herself asleep.

Meanwhile left Chuck the house again. A bottle of scotch in one, his cell in the other hand. He punched the knob for the elevator hard before dialing a number he just recently added…

* * *

Blair woke up later that night to see 2 new messages on her cell. GossipGirl. Of course.

The first one made her stomach twist a little. It said that Eric was in coma. Serena and her mother were spotted at the hospital, crying heavily. Blair bit her bottom lip. Eric had always been a sweet kid. He becoming collateral damage would be cruel. Not even Serena deserved this.

But it was the second one made that made her blood freeze.

_**Spotted: Chuck Bass drowning his pain at his favorite burlesque club. His well known favorite drink in one hand, a not too well known blonde holding his other. Looks like Bass already bagged our newbie. Raise your glasses for what looks like our new **__**power couple, Chuck and Eva!**_

Blair felt numb, she stared at the picture of Chuck and Eva sitting on couch her and Chuck used to sit when they visited the club.  
Obviously, Chuck wasn't done punishing her yet.

'Two can play this game.' Blair decided. She started to type a text message.

_Nate – are you still up? Want to grab a coffee? – B_

_Blair – sure. Pick you up in 15. – Nate_

Blair smirked. She got up quickly, redressed and refreshed her make-up when she heard the elevator ding already.

"That was quick." Blair mumbled when she opened the door of her bedroom and walked in the living room, smiling since she thought Nate wouldn't be quite too happy to see a moody Blair.

But her eyes didn't meet the blue ones she expected but dark brown, much more familiar ones.

"Home so soon?" Blair asked mockingly, raising one eyebrow at him.

"Expecting someone else?" Chuck joked sarcastically in return.

"Actually yes I am." Blair stated, nodding somewhat proudly.

Chuck smirked and opened his mouth to make a cruel remark but he was disturbed by someone else entering.

"Hi Blair." Nate grinned like a child on Christmas day.

"Hey." Blair smiled in return as she walked over to him, giving him kisses on the cheek for greeting.

Chuck's face darkened. He sure hadn't seen this one coming.

"Let's go, Nate." Blair said when she put a hand around Nate's elbow. "I really could use some fresh air."

"Of course." Nate agreed and pushed the elevator button. The door immediately opened and they got in without as much as another glance back. If they had, they had seen a seriously pissed Chuck, nostrils flattering and face twisted with anger.

* * *

"So, where do you want to go?" Nate asked as they stepped out of the building.

"I don't know. " Blair shrugged innocently.

"Usually, I'd suggest to get some coffee and cookies from Starbucks and take a stroll through the park but at this time of the day?" Nate chuckled. It was a cute, light chuckle. Totally different from Chuck's.

_Damn him._ Although she was supposed to hate him right now, to focus on revenge, she couldn't.

"How about a drink?" Blair offered.

"It's a school night." Nate answered a bit dumbstruck. Blair frowned. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. That must have sounded so childish. I'm just not that used to the New York lifestyle."

"That's fine. To be honest, maybe that's what I like about you the most." Blair smiled.

"I'll hail a cab." Nate told her but Blair stopped him.

"Let's take our car." she told with a grin, waving at Arthur who parked a bit away.

* * *

Chuck paced through the living room. He knew he'd acted like an ass towards Blair all day long. Also, he had never thought that Eva would show up at Victrola of all places like she did only because he had told her about it. That's why he'd come home so early tonight anyway. The more Eva talked, the more she bored him.

But as usual was Karma quicker than Chuck. Just when he decided to make things right with Blair, she decided that she didn't want to sort it out. And now she strolled through the streets with Sunshine Ken. It tugged on his heart but he couldn't admit it – just yet. He had to make sure first that this wasn't a game to her.

_**Spotted: Queen B and our new golden Boy taking a limo ride. We wonder what's going on at the Bass-Waldorfs. Our Dark Prince going home early and our always so proper Queen heading out for the night on a school night? Talk about confusing. Keep me posted if you know more than me, kids. xoxo GossipGirl**_

Chuck's eyes were fixed on the display of his cell in disbelief. Not only went she out with the Dumbie for everyone to see, she even had the nerve to take his limo to do so.

"Chuck, darling, where's Blair?" Eleanor asked when she entered the living room. Chuck hadn't even heard the parents coming in.

"Actually, I don't know exactly. But there are some things I have to tell you anyway." Chuck stated furiously.

* * *

Nate took Blair to a nice restaurant and they chatted for a while. It was a nice distraction, it took Blair's mind off from her Chuck-situation. He was a perfect gentleman through it and even brought her back home before midnight. Blair had a smile on her face when she entered the penthouse.

The smile faded really quickly though when she spotted her mother, Bart and Chuck in the living room. They had waited for her, she could tell.

"There you are. Come here, Blair." Eleanor commanded. Blair rolled her eyes but did as she got told. She sat down in an armchair and waited for whatever she'd get to hear now.

"Chuck told us about your whereabouts this evening but more importantly about your little part taking in the Eric incident." Eleanor started and Blair's eyes widened. She looked in disbelief first at Bart who scolded as usual when he was angry and then at Chuck who's face was blank. No expression to read.

"Blair, darling, Bart and I decided that it would be the best if you'd move to the family suite in the Palace for a while." her mother told her awkwardly while rubbing the back of her neck with one hand.

"You mean the suite you dumped Chuck in whenever he displeased you?" Blair insulted, giving her mother a look from head to toe.

"Don't be so dramatic. No one gets abandon. But I think a timeout to think would be good for all of us. Dorota has already packed some of your clothes. Now get and gather your school stuff together please." Eleanor ordered while pointing at the staircase.  
"Fine." Blair returned. She got up from her place and went upstairs.

Chuck who had watched the scene in total silence, followed Blair to her room. She didn't close the door but went inside and started to grab her things. Chuck leaned against the doorframe and watched her, unsure if she just hadn't seen him or ignored him.

"Miss Blair, you need any of your…." Dorota came in from Blair's bathroom, holding some of Blair's ropes in her hand. She stopped to speak once she saw Chuck though.

"Yes, the white one, please." Blair nodded exhausted.

"Pity, I always liked the purple one the best." Chuck commented.

Blair finally turned around to face him. "I hope you're happy."

"I sure am."

"So am I." Blair said a moment later, a Cheshire Cat grin on her face now.

Chuck frowned. "Is that so?"

"Yes. Finally I get to live freely, out of your and my mother's radar. I bet Nate will approve to." Blair cheered, knowing that it would piss him off.

"Didn't your mother tell you that you're grounded? Dexter will make sure you go up to your suite and stay there alone." Chuck mocked.

"As if he could that. I learned from the best that he can't." Blair snarled meanly, a big smirk on her face.

"Bitch." Chuck murmured.

"Blair, are you packed? Come on." Eleanor called from downstairs.

"I'm on my way, Mother." Blair yelled in return, grabbing her school bag and another, bigger one in which contained her computer and other school stuff. She didn't take another glance at Chuck when she passed him on her way out. And towards the car. A numbness got the better of her again.

Once her mother had left her in the suite, after telling her what she couldn't do – Blair hadn't listened at all so she didn't know though – she went to the bathroom to still the urge she hadn't feel in so long. She kneed in front of the porcelain bowl and shoved two fingers as far as she could in her throat until the satisfying pain filled her.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, very dark and dramatic. Not to worry though, next chapter will have more happy/good scenes. And it's already in work. **

**I hope you enjoyed those 2800 words. I did enjoy write this story and I put a lot of effort in keeping it not too mainstream, I hope you appreciate that. **

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Once Blair was gone and on her way to the Palace, Chuck went in his room and tried to sleep – but he couldn't. His mind raced from what happened between them back to Eric. It was a sleepless night for Chuck. Usually, when he couldn't sleep he would sneak in Blair's room and wake her up to just to piss her off. It amused him. And the next day, they would both feel like crap. _Together_. But now she was several blocks away. In the hotel he used to hate. Probably phoning her new blond friend. _He had messed up, big time._

At the same time, Blair finally unpacked. At 2 am in the morning and she had lots of classes the next day that required concentration. _Damn him_. She got in the comfortable bed, ignoring the thoughts of what Chuck might have done with all those other girls in this very bed and fell asleep soon. It had been a long day. Too long, too exhausting. But there was always a tomorrow, right? At least, it couldn't get worse.

* * *

At 7 o'clock, two alarm clocks brought two persons rigid back in the reality they had created for themselves. For one, his surroundings looked the same but felt different, while for the other, her surroundings looked different but felt the same.

Blair got up and walked in the luxurious bathroom. She took a look around and sighed happily. Instead of taking a shower, she filled the huge tub with a fine bubble bath up to the brim. School could wait today. She finally understood why Chuck had enjoyed living here after all. She grinned to herself when she leaned back in the warm water, some tasteful classic music running in the background. Maybe school was not happening at all today. She wasn't in the mood anyway and here was no one to boss her into going. She would get in an Ivy anyway. One day missing wouldn't ruin that.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Waldorf-Basses.

Chuck wasn't even finished with his usual morning shower when already someone knocked on the door. _"Yes?"_ Chuck called annoyed. _"Charles, darling, your father and I are waiting to have family breakfast! Hurry!" Eleanor_ cheered. Chuck closed his eyes and sighed frustrated. Family breakfast? Since when had they family breakfast? The idea of having to bear Bart and Eleanor while eating breakfast made even the cold shower in the morning unnecessary. He wasn't even up for twenty minutes and this day was already crap.

He rolled his eyes when he went twenty minutes later in the dining room, seeing Bart and Eleanor smiling at each other.

"Good morning, Eleanor, Father." Chuck greeted as he sat down and poured himself some orange juice in a glass. Dorota was there but she didn't even glanced at him and he didn't want to push it.

"Good morning, son." Bart said sternly. "I just told Eleanor that I will take you to school today. We thought it's time for some new traditions."

"Taking me to school?" Chuck stated in disbelief. So he had to deal with all of this and school and to stay sober? _Torture_, he thought. "What about Blair? Are we going to pick her up too?"

"No. She'll walk. It's part of her punishment and also, the Snowflake Ball's coming up soon. Some working out will do her good." Eleanor reasoned and nodded happily.

"She's perfect." Chuck stated nonchalant.

"A woman can always be more perfect." Eleanor explained to him in a knows-it-all manner that annoyed Chuck to death.

"She. Is. Perfect." He pressed dangerously. His stern gaze met Eleanor's confused one. She opened her mouth to say something but Bart interrupted her.

"However, Eleanor, tell me about your business meeting today, dear." Bart changed the topic quickly. He frowned at his son though. Chuck stayed quiet and focused on his toast for the rest of the _family breakfast._

* * *

After the more than awkward rest of the breakfast, Bart and Chuck went downstairs and got in their limo. Arthur closed the door behind them just like he always did when he picked them up.

"That was quite a morning." Bart sighed.

"It sure was. So we're going to play this each day now?" Chuck asked annoyed.

"I'd prefer it if you put some effort in it and wouldn't look at everything as a game." Bart said angrily.

"I am deeply sorry." Chuck returned sarcastically.

"We didn't get to have our talk the other day." Bart told him calmly a moment later.

"Well, it's not like that was our fault though." Chuck replied in a peace-offering voice.

"You're right. I still would love to explain a thing or two to you." Bart started awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable to talk about the things

"I'm listening." Chuck said in a supporting manner.

"It's not easy for me, so please be patient." Bart asked him and Chuck nodded. He focused on his father. Bart really seemed like being under pressure.

"When your mother got pregnant, we weren't the most happy couple….I loved her dearly but I'm not so sure that she felt the same. I really, really tried to make her happy but I guess, me, back then just Bart Bass the real estate agent wasn't enough for her. As you can see, it still hurts me to talk about that but it's true nonetheless. But once we found out about you, that she was having you, it got better. We had a really happy time back then, decorating the nursery and all…."

"And then I came along, killed her and you hate me for it. Just admit it." Chuck spat, he got angry without realizing it and now he finally, for the first time ever, he dared to speak it out loud what bothered his soul for many years. Chuck had to look out of the window so Bart wouldn't see his eyes watering up.

"No!" Bart leaned forward and caught his sons head in his hands, holding it firmly so Chuck had to face him. "Don't you ever say that again. I don't hate, I never hated you. I know I've never been the best father but I really want to make this right. Be a good father, for you and Blair, being a good husband for Eleanor. Chuck, I really care for you guys." Bart pressed and Chuck couldn't stop a single tear running down his cheek. Bart brushed it away with his thumb before Chuck leaned forward and Bart hugged him. Neither of them could remember when they had a family like situation like this before.

"Dad…I care for Blair." Chuck whispered after Bart had let him go and they sat back, cool façade back on.

"I know. And that's why I wanted to tell you about this. If you can truly promise me that you will do everything, EVERYTHING you can to make her happy, then you have my blessing. But if it's just a game to you, or a bet as I heard, then I ask you to stop it. Forever." Bart commanded.

"It's not. She's my everything." Chuck admitted, almost ashamed.

"Then try to make it right with her. And don't give up easily. It's usually worth the fight." Bart promised, putting a hand on Chuck's shoulder. Chuck smiled and nodded but didn't dare to meet his father's gaze. "We're here. Try to stay a whole day and go to all classes?" Bart asked hopefully.

"I'll try." Chuck smirked before he got out. His eyes roomed over the place, searching for Blair but she was nowhere to be seen. Her minions sat, as usual, on the steps. He decided to ask them.

"Hi Chuck!" Hazel greeted very happy from afar already. Obviously hoping that Chuck would come to talk to her. _Foolish girl_.

"Have you seen Blair?" Chuck asked, not even looking at Hazel.

"Nope, have you?" Kati returned haughtily.

Chuck rolled his eyes and walked away. Maybe he'd find Blair inside.

"He didn't even say hello." Hazel pouted as she watched him go.

"Hazel, stop it. How many times do we have to tell you this? It's not going to happen." Iz said sternly. Hazel pouted even more.

"You know who's also missing? Nate Archibald. Usually his father's towncar brings him at the exact same time. This morning, he's nowhere to be seen. Coincidence?" Emma asked with a huge grin on her face.  
"You don't actually think…" Kati chuckled.

"Let's find out." Iz took her phone and started to write a message.

_**Spotted: Chuck looking for his stepsister who's MIA. You know who's also MIA? That's right, her last night's date Nate Archibald. Did our most beloved virgin Queen and our new Lacrosse King get it on last night and decided to stay in today? If so, this would be the most juicy scoop in a while. Keep me posted! xoxo, GossipGirl**_

* * *

Suite 1812. Twenty minutes later.

Chuck knocked on the door and made sure to lean away from it right after. He didn't want Blair to see him and not open the door.

Blair looked through the viewer but didn't see anyone. She put the chain in place and opened the door. She had ordered breakfast but doubted that the servant would hide.

"Come on, Waldorf, this is a five star plus hotel, you don't have to be afraid of criminals in here." Chuck chuckled from his point next to the door.

"Only of creepers like you, right?" Blair snarled annoyed in return.

"Let me in?" It was more of a command than a question. Blair held eye contact to him and didn't move. "Please." Chuck whispered.

Blair closed the door, removed the chain slowly and opened the door, walking away from it. Chuck stepped in quickly and took a careful look around.

"Are you looking for something?" Blair mocked. "Or rather _someone_?"

"Please." Chuck smirked but Blair could see through his façade.

"So you're jealous. You actually came here because of that GossipGirl blast?" Blair laughed.

"Well, one can never be sure with you." Chuck stated with a serious face.

Blair scoffed. "How dare you. And even if I'd amused Nate here last night, it wouldn't be your business anymore." her eyes fell from his "Not after what you did yesterday." she added obviously hurt. She started to put her shoes on and was thankful that she got dressed already before.

"You'll always be mine. If you want to or not." Chuck said in a low voice, it almost sounded like a threat.

"We'll see about that!" Blair snapped as she exited the suite. She pretended to be brave, braver than ever before. And damn, it was necessary to pretend. Otherwise he'd won already. And she hated to lose just as much as he did. And this was nothing but a game. Sometimes it felt otherwise but she couldn't let Chuck break her heart. It was the only thing she had left.

_How foolish__ for her to think that she still had it. She'd lost it a long while ago to him. Underneath it all she even knew it, she was just not brave enough to admit it yet._

When she reached the lobby, she remembered that she couldn't go home or to school. Home would lead to even more pointless discussions than school right now. And she wasn't in the mood for that right now.

"Blair!" his voice sounded a second later above, Chuck had took the staircase and was quite fast.

Blair turned around and saw him but shook her head and left the front door quickly. She saw Bart's towncar in front of the building and walked over to it quickly.

"Max, bring me to the Archibald house." she told the driver quickly.

"But Miss Waldorf. Mr. Bass ordered me here strictly to get quicker through the traffic. The limo would only slow us." Max protested. Blair watched Chuck coming closer. She opened her purse and took a bundle of hundreds out.

"Here, early Christmas bonus. Now go." Blair ordered. Max took the money and drove off.

Chuck cursed loudly when he tried to catch the handle of the door of the car but missed it.

* * *

Blair reached Nate's house 30 mins later. She knew he wasn't at school. Not only from the GossipGirl blast but also because he had told her that his mother wanted him to take the SATs early. But the took only took three hours in the morning, so he should be at home by now. The car stopped in front of the pompous pre-war building.

Blair rang the bell and a housemaid opened her.

"Hello, I'm Blair, I came to see Nate." she smiled. The maid nodded and led her inside. She told her to go upstairs and then the right door. She also told Blair, that Nate wasn't alone but some of his lacrosse team mates who also took the SATs early were with him.

That annoyed and comfort Blair at the same time. She didn't really want to be alone with Nate, but on the other hand, she hated to be the fifth wheel. She took two steps at a time until she heard voices. Nate's bedroom door was open.

"….damn, Archibald, that's good shit. Where did you get it?" a strange voice asked.

"I can get you some too." was Nate's short answer. Blair couldn't believe how stoned he even sounded.

"It's even better than sex." another voice announced.

"Now, that it's not." Nate chuckled.

"What do you know, Archibald? Taping some ass at the moment?" the first voice chuckled.

"Not yet, but I hope I will soon." Nate stated.

"Who is the lucky bitch?"

"Her name's Blair Waldorf. She's one hot piece."

"Blair Waldorf? You've got to be kidding me. If you get to collect her V-card, you'll be my hero forever."

"Don't worry. Some more dates and playing the nice guy and she'll spread her legs in no time. I can hear her already mourning my name." Nate boasted.

Blair turned around and left. She felt hurt and betrayed. Why does this always happen to me? she asked herself when she hailed a cab.

"Where to, Miss?" the taxi driver asked nonchalant.

"The Palace hotel." Blair told him. Her hands were shaking. She felt numb. Nobody really cared for her, she was only ever the trophy.

"Okay." the driver returned and drove to the hotel.

When they reached the hotel, she slipped a note to the taxi driver, not even looking what kind of money it was. She made her way quickly inside and through the lobby. She ignored Dexter's calling after her and went immediately upstairs in her suite. She dropped her purse, her jacket, kicked her heels off and basically run in the bathroom. There was only thing to do against this numbness. So she shoved her fingers down her throat. So hard and so long until she didn't feel anything anymore. Until a darkness surrounded her.

* * *

After their talk, Chuck went to Victrola and got drunk. It was his way of dealing with things. Against evening, he came home to change and hear if anyone had news of Blair. He heard his father soothing Eleanor in the living room and frowned. When he saw Eleanor crying heavily for real, he got in.

"…but she was doing so well." Eleanor sobbed while Bart held her awkwardly and patted her back.

"What's going on?" Chuck asked when he entered the living room. His heart skipped several beats.

"We brought Blair in the Ostroff Center." Bart said sternly, giving him the most strange look.

"Why?" Chuck wondered angrily. He hated that his father couldn't tell all without getting asked for details.

"We found her this afternoon passed out in her bathroom." Eleanor sobbed.

"Drugs?" Chuck asked in disbelief. Blair was never a drug type of girl but with her being in his suite – god knew what she found in his private, secret stash.

"Of course not. Her – her _condition_ – she overdid it this time." Eleanor whispered slowly.

* * *

Blair woke up slowly, the bed she lay in didn't feel as comfortable as her own one or the one at the Palace. Once she had her eyes open she took a look around. She froze when she saw who sat in the armchair on the opposite site of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked. "And where are we…oh my god, we're not really here, are we?" she panicked a bit.

Chuck got up and came closer, not answering. He sat down next to her on the bed, taking her hand.

"Don't you think that I lost enough people that I loved?" Chuck asked her. Blair could see the hurt in his eyes clear.

"You said you hated me. You don't get to make me the bad guy. You wanted to win, you won." Blair whispered as her tears watered up.

"You must know that I truly never meant to hurt you." Chuck said and kissed her hand softly.

"I don't know anything anymore." Blair cried when she remembered the scene at Nate's house.

"Don't say that. You're Blair Waldorf. You're a born Queen." Chuck encouraged, squeezing her hand in a comforting manner.

"So? No one cares." Blair shook her head.

"I do." Chuck promised.

"I can't, Chuck. I can't play this game right now." Blair pleaded, hoping he would just leave.

"It's not a game to me." Chuck assured her in a gentle manner.

"Chuck, take me with you. I don't want to stay here." Blair didn't hold the best memories of her first time in the Ostroff Center. She didn't want to be here again.

"Only if you promise, no if you swear to never ever do it again. Can you swear that?" Chuck demanded.

Blair looked in his eyes, not breathing a syllable. They both knew she couldn't make that kind of promise.

"I will visit you each day for as long as I can. And when you're better, I'll take you home with me." Chuck swore to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Stay here now for a bit?"

"Of course." Chuck got in beside her and hugged her petite form which pulled closer to him under the covers.

* * *

**A/N: Quite a chapter, right? Please review. I need some Feedback, please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Dear readers, I know it's been way too long since I updated but I have a hell of a lot real life stuff going on right now. But I hope some of you still read this. **

**Btw: I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA. Desperately even. A native speaker would be nice. Preferably one from the UK that's a grammar genius so I can learn a thing or two. **

* * *

_**Spotted: Chuck Bass leaving the Ostroff Center. We can't say that we are really surprised to see him there. But rumors has, he's only a visitor, not a habitant. Since we haven't seen his lovely step-sister in days, we guess our Queen B relocated there. We wonder what she did to end up there? Keep me posted, kids. xoxo, GossipGirl**_

"That bitch." Chuck sneered quietly as he read the post on the way to his limo that waited to pick him up in front of the building. He had brought breakfast to Blair. She hated whatever they offered here just because they gave it to her. If the Ostroff Center, a high cost institution with the best therapists and interior after all, bought donuts from the Magnolia bakery in the morning for their patients, Blair refused it, saying it was cheap crap.

If Chuck brought the very same donuts, she ate them without a second thought as if it was the most delicious menu she'd ever seen.

No matter how sick and wrong it was, a little part of him enjoyed to be in control for once. He hated the price for it but he couldn't deny it. Usually, Blair had the upper hand. She always did. Even when he decided something, he always thought about what she wanted and did it to her satisfaction.

Of course Blair was still Blair though. Eating disorder or not. She always had and always would have a certain power about him and everyone else around her. She was the head bitch in charge for a reason. Blair was a master of manipulation and read people like books. Once she had wrapped you around her little finger and knew your innermost fear or darkest secret, you were at her mercy and she recognized that all too well.

With Chuck it was different though. She knew him inside out, every weakness. But she never used it against him – on purpose. If she called him in the middle of the night, he'd run to her if necessary. She knew this well but usually didn't use it against him either. That made him _care for her_ even more.

Today, Chuck went to school for one reason only. _Destroying Nate Archibald_. Blair had told Chuck after a lot of begging and long talks what she had heard in his house the other day.

Of course he was to blame for having her kicked out in the first place and made her vulnerable enough to let the cruel remarks hurt her, but put that blame on someone else's account was so much easier. It had always been.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later at ._

"Hey Bass, what's up with your dearest sister?" a senior year laughed at Chuck ones he arrived at the school yard. "You should have told her to only take what she can handle!" Chuck clenched his fists. He wanted to punch the smirk out of that guys face but since he was surrounded by a group of his baseball team friends, that didn't seem like the brightest of ideas. So Chuck settled for plan B.

"Why, good morning to you too, Brendon. Tell me, is it true that your father just sold his company bought the major share hold of Lexian enterprises?" Chuck returned with a bright smile but a cruel glare.

The boy frowned but nodded. Sensing that this wouldn't end nice for him.

"Well isn't it too bad. Lexian enterprises' main client is Bass Industries China. But guess what. Not anymore." Chuck told the boy coolly. No one dared to laugh. Usually, this would have been ridiculous – taking a little schoolyard teasing that far. But this was Chuck Bass. He took out his cell and dialed a number. Chuck Bass didn't do threats, only promises, they all knew it.

"Come on, man, you can't be serious…" Brendon called after him in shock and defeat. But Chuck kept walking while his father picked up the phone. Chuck explained to him in two sentences what just happened and hung up right afterwards. Bart promised to handle it. Bass family style.

It was when he hung up that he saw Nate, standing there with his buddies from the Lacrosse team, laughing and starring after each skirt that went by. He made his way towards the boy, not even sure what he would do if he reached him. Suddenly, someone blocked his way.

"Hey, Chuck. I heard about your stepsister. Is she alright?" Eva smiled at him. Chuck sighed but faked a small smile and nodded. If he'd toss her right then and there, she would run crying to her father who would call Chuck's father. And the last thing Chuck wanted, especially after Bart's and his little heart-to-heart was to disappoint his father.

"I'm so glad to hear that. Do you want to get lunch together today?" Eva smiled innocently and Chuck had a hard time not to roll his eyes.

"Sure, why not." he pressed. The bell rang and he knew that it was too late to do any damage now. Maybe it was for the best though. Now Chuck had a little more time to think about everything. He watched Eva walking quickly towards the doors. It was then when his eyes brightened. He knew what to do. The perfect plan. A smirk and a firm nod to reassure himself was all it needed.

Chuck Bass had a plan. One that wouldn't fail its purpose. He took his cell and started to type a message.

_Don't worry. Perfect plan. Just trust me._

Blair read the message and pressed the cell to her chest. She smiled. Even when her world crashed around her, Chuck was always there to safe her.

* * *

Lunchtime came and Eva already waited for Chuck in the hall. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek in front of everyone. It made her blush in the brightest red. Chuck's smirk just grew a bit wider.

"So, how were your classes today?" Chuck charmed her, taking her hand as if it was nothing and swung their arms arrogantly between them. Eva was confused but let him.

"Really interesting. How were yours?" she asked politely.

"The same." Chuck shrugged amused. "Do you like the new school?" he asked in a nonchalant voice.

"Very much so. Everyone is really nice." Eva nodded happily. Chuck had a hard time not to roll his eyes about her naïve ways.

"Because you're the new headmaster's daughter." Chuck snarled in her ear, but still quite nice so Eva missed the insult in the statement.

"That's not true." she chuckled.

"Yes it is but don't let it bother you." Chuck assured her once again. It was the moment he seriously started to doubt her having a brain at all.

Chuck was about to make another witty remark when someone stopped right in front of them. Chuck's face turned into a cruel mask when he spotted the blonde guy.

"Hey man, how is, you know, Blair?" Nate mumbled. He saw a bit worried for a second, Chuck decided. He only wasn't sure why Nate would be worried. He knew that Brendon had been weeping all over the place after the Lacrosse team when his father had called him and told him that they were in financial trouble.

"Not too well." Chuck snapped at the blonde who looked taken back.

"This might be kind of rude to ask, but will she be home for the snowflake ball?"Nate wondered.

Aha, so this was his true reasoning behind asking in the first place, Chuck thought. But then again, a part of Chuck was happy about it. Chuck didn't want someone to want Blair like he wanted her. She was his after all.

"I don't think so." Chuck admitted freely. He took pleasure when Nate pouted and looked like a kicked Labrador.

"Damn, now I have no date." Nate said out loud and regretted it when he saw Chuck's face turning from angry to downright furious.

"Ask Eva here. I'll stay at home too. The ball's nothing without Blair anyway. But you too, the newbies should attend. Together." Chuck encouraged. It had been his plan all along and now this whole incident made it that much easier.

"Chuck." Eva said, even more confused. Her eyes wandered from Chuck to Nate and right back.

"If you don't mind man. Really cool of you." Nate agreed happily, not even waiting for an answer from Eva. He was so obviously painful lazy. It made it that much easier for Chuck. Eva gave in after a moment and nodded. Chuck grinned.

This had been incredibly easy Chuck decided when he took Eva's hand and put it on Nate's arm and walked off. He ignored Eva's pout and Nate's dumbass grin.

* * *

_Later at the Ostroff Center._

Chuck lay on Blair's bed while she walked up and down in front of the bed. Chuck had told her about the morning and the events.

"So Nate and Eva go to the ball together and that's helping me – how again?" Blair wondered out loud, never taking her eyes off of Chuck.

"Just wait and see. And trust me." Chuck said before he chuckled to himself.

"So no bet anymore, huh?" Blair demanded to know when she stopped her little pacing abruptly and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"No. No more bets or games." Chuck promised when he looked up to met her gaze.

"Okay." Blair whispered as she crawled on the bed next to him and he put his arms around her. "Thank you for being here."

"Where else would I be?" He kissed her temple and rested his cheek against her forehead. "Everyone I care about is in this bed right now."

"You're talking about yourself, aren't you?" Blair chuckled as she put her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm not Chuck Bass without you. You should know by now." He told her, one hand running lovingly up and down her back. She purred softly in response and that made him smile.

* * *

_In the evening. Snowflake Ball._

Chuck entered the ballroom in his perfect tuxedo and a huge smile on his face. He had promised to Lily to come since she loved this ball so much and Eric used to love it as well. Eric. He had to push him out of his mind, thinking about what happened still hurt too much.

"Hazel and Brendon. Pleasure to see you." he snickered as he reached them. They stood, just like he had texted them, in the corner of the hallway, waiting for him.

"Talk Bass, what do you need us for?" Brendon snapped. Fear and anger visible on his face.

"Well, since you're at my mercy, " Chuck grinned. He enjoyed nothing as much as a good powerplay. Brendon's trust was at stake, so was Hazel's reputation. Chuck mentally congratulated himself again for taking the pictures of her when she was high and horny in his suite some months ago. "You will help me punish someone who deserves it."

"Who?" Brendon asked while Hazel demanded to know "Why?"

"Who? Easy." Chuck took two tiny bottles from his suit pocket and handed each of them one. "This one," he told Hazel "is for Eva, the headmaster's daughter. The other one," Chuck handed Brendon the other bottle "is for Nathaniel Archibald."

"The headmaster's daughter and the Lacrosse captain. What are you up to, Bass?" Brendon pressed.

"Don't worry. No one will get hurt. Physically at least. You're going to put this in their drinks and when they pass out, you'll help me to bring them upstairs, to the private rooms ." he commanded and walked off. "And hurry, I don't have all night. Text me when they took it."

Chuck mingled with the usual crowd. All those faces he'd seen so often were disinteresting for him. The only person he wanted to be with right now was locked up in the Ostroff Center.

It didn't take long before his phone buzzed first. It was a message from Hazel.

_Gulped it with a shot. What now?_

_Bring her to the staircase in the hallway._

"Chuck!" Eva cheered. One who didn't know better would think that she was very drunk.

"Hello there. Come on, we have something really cool upstairs to show you." Chuck stated with a big grin. He took one of Eva's arms and Hazel the other one. They supported her and Chuck lead them upstairs to one of the open rooms. He mentioned to Hazel to drop Eva on a nearby armchair.

"What now?" Hazel asked worried.

"We'll take that dress off." Chuck pointed at Eva while he took his cell out of his suit pocket. His back was facing Hazel and Eva. He wouldn't even look at the scene.

"No." Hazel started. And Chuck rolled his but changed his facial impression immediately when he turned around to her.

"Hazel, sweetie, come on. Help me with this. I need you." Chuck pleaded with puppy dog eyes. He saw in her eyes how she truly believed him. Damn stupid girls.

"Okay." she whispered with a genuine smile that made Chuck want to laugh right in her face.

"Thank you." Chuck gave her a kiss on the cheek before he left the room.

_Dude took it. What now?_

_Upstairs. I wait. Hurry._

Five minutes later, Brendon carried a wasted Nate down the hallway towards Chuck.

"Man, after this we're so even." Brendon seethed.

"We sure are." Chuck chuckled as he followed them. Not even thinking about helping Brendon. He opened the door to the room.

Hazel held Eva's dress in her hand already. Brendon gulped but just dropped Nate on the floor and was about to leave.

"You're really going to let the girl," he pointed at Hazel "do all the work alone from here on."

"It's not my business anymore. You said get him wasted and put the drops in his drink and bring him here. That's what I did. Good evening, Bass." Brendon snarled as he turned around.

"How does public school sound to you, Ascort?" Chuck suggested nonchalant.

"Fuck you." Brendon seethed.

"Get the creep out of his suit already." Chuck sighed annoyed while he looked for his phone and pushed some buttons.

* * *

_An hour later._

_**Spotted: Scandal of the year and it's not even December. The new virgin Queen and daughter of the headmaster doing it with our golden boy, Lacrosse captain and Prince Charming? We wonder what Eva's daddy will say about those naught pictures.**_

Blair chuckled at the black-and-white picture of a half naked and seemed to be wasted Nate on a Eva in a very similar state. Chuck had made good on his promise.

Nate's reputation was down the drain now and so was Eva's. Chuck had found himself the perfect way out of Eva's lately clingy behavior – he could play the hurt wannabe boyfriend, get away with it and still be the good guy in this.

She wasn't surprised when she heard someone coming down the hallway. The door opened and she smiled up at him.

"My, my. If this isn't the winner of the day. And he comes with a bottle of champagne. I approve." She greeted him, leaning back a bit more on the bed.

"I wouldn't dare to show up empty handed." He chuckled as he kicked the door closed.

"Only Chuck Bass would bring alcohol in an institution for addicts." Blair laughed as he dropped himself next to her and opened the bottle.

"You're not sick. You're just not really stress-resist." Chuck explained to her as if he was an expert. As if she had just a flu or something that could heal and be soothed away easily.

"Maybe." She agreed as she took the bottle from him and took a large sip. When he reached for the bottle, she leaned into him and kissed him on the lips. Chuck was shocked for a moment but then pulled her closer and kissed her passionate back.

"Chuck." Blair moaned against his lips as her free hand wandered down his belly towards his belt.

"No." He stated as he pulled back. He was slightly confused.

"Come on." Blair whispered lustfully.

"Really? Just like that? Out of boredom? Here?" Chuck frowned, getting angry by the minute.

"So? Does it matter?" Blair shrugged.

"Yes it does." Chuck snapped.

"I'm sick of you turning me down!" Blair seethed right back at him. Obviously disappointed.

"I don't want it that random." Chuck tried to soothe her.

"Maybe I want that?" Blair almost pleaded. She sounded needy and hated herself for it. So did he. That wasn't the Blair he wanted.

"No you don't." Chuck told her frankly.

"Yes I do!" Blair shout right back.

"Fine, then get yourself someone you're just random to. I won't oblige." Chuck told her.

"Fine, I will!" Blair snapped as she jumped from the bed. Chuck got up himself, taking the bottle with him.

"Everything I did tonight, I did for you. And still we can't just be in the same room without fighting." Chuck said solemnly. Blair's back faced him and it was better this way because so he couldn't see her eyes water up.

By the time she turned around, he was gone already.

* * *

_The next morning._

Chuck entered the Ostroff Center again after a sleepless night. He didn't even stop when the woman at the entrance reception called after him. He just waved her off with a haughtily shake of his hand.

She sat on her bed, still in her dressing gown.

"What do you think you're doing here?" she whispered. He was sure she'd snapped if she wasn't as tired as she looked. So he wasn't the only one with a sleepless night.

"We need to talk. Now." he told her as he sat down in an armchair on an opposite side of the table.

"About how I embarrassed myself last night yet again?" she said as she played with the belt of her dressing gown. Not able to face him.

"You didn'…."

"Don't, Chuck. Don't say that I didn't do so. Because I did and we both know it."

"If you feel that way, maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do."

"Neither do you. And you sure don't know as much about me as you think."

"I know you inside out, Blair."

"You do not. And I'm sick of having this kind of conversation with you."

"Blair."

"I think we need some distance, Chuck."

"Distance? Are you serious?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because of what you said last night. We can't even be in the same room without fighting at the moment. I don't know what's wrong with us but until we know, maybe we should give each other the room we need to breathe, Chuck."

"Fine." Chuck snapped before he left.

* * *

_Three days later._

"Charles, you look pale." Eleanor said politely as they sat in the dinning room for family dinner. She refilled his cup with tea.

"I haven't slept well the last days." Chuck agreed as he nodded and thanked her for the refill.

"You're worried about her, aren't you? Well, I have good news for you. Bart and I are going to take Blair home today." Eleanor tried to cheer him up. Chuck frowned instead and looked at his father who shrugged.

"Really?" Chuck asked doubtfully.

"Yes. I want her here for the holidays." Eleanor stated. "She's all better now."

"She'll appreciate that." Chuck returned.

"I hope so." Eleanor smiled softly. Chuck knew that she blamed herself for Blair's habit too.

"She loves you, Eleanor. Underneath it all, she does." he told her and Eleanor's eyes watered up a bit.

"Thank you." Eleanor held his hand gently for a moment.

"It's just the truth." Chuck shrugged.

"I'll take you to school, today, son." Bart stated before he got up and mentioned for Chuck to follow.

"Okay." Chuck sighed. Those rides with Bart to school were nothing short of life changing lately.

"Thank you, Chuck." Bart said as the elevator closed behind them.

"What for?" He asked surprised.

"It means the world to Eleanor, you know? Being good with her little girl. Although she doesn't act like that all the time. I guess, it's just the curse of the usual UES parents. They try to push their children to be their very best but end up pushing them away." Bart admitted solemnly.

"Dad, I'm looking forward to the holidays. At home, with family." Chuck offered awkwardly at this confession.

"So do I, son. So do I." Bart replied as he squeezed Chuck's shoulder.

* * *

"Welcome home." Chuck said as he leaned against the door frame of her room.

"Hey." Blair returned weakly.

"Happy to be back?" Chuck asked with a smirk.

"Yes I am." Blair replied awkwardly, obviously trying to avoid talking to him. "But I have to be somewhere at 5, so if you'll excuse me."

"Okay." Chuck said, half angrily as he turned around and left for this office. He didn't really need it but Bart told him that he was old enough to have a home office so he had got it. It was the one room no one would bother him in.

_**Spotted: Queen B with Carter Baizen. Just released and already dating again? You rock, B. xoxo, GossipGirl**_

* * *

After that blast, Chuck went out. The next three days he avoided her and she let him avoiding.

Maybe a part of her believed that Chuck knew why she really met Carter. But then again, she sure wouldn't ask him if her plan had worked and he was jealous. Yes, she wanted distance. But she also didn't want him to screw around again.

Christmas evening came and Blair had slept long in the day on the 24th, then went to her hair and makeup stylist and arrived at home just in time for dinner. She looked good and she knew it. Tonight was the night she wanted to facts with Chuck. The distance made her see how much she truly wanted Chuck and how much other's bored her.

"Oh, Charles, you brought a friend to dinner." she heard her mother cheer in the dinning room. Blair stopped in her tracks. It couldn't be. She made her way in the room and saw indeed a person that didn't belong here sitting next to Chuck.

"I did." Chuck said in a smug voice. He showed Blair a mean smirk when he grabbed the hand of his date and put it on the table so Blair would sure see it.

"It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Bass." the blonde said happily while she bounced a bit from side to side on her chair. Eleanor smiled and nodded while she filled the girl's wine glass.

"Oh, it's Waldorf-Bass, honey. What was your name again?" Eleanor told her.

"Tiffany." Bart quirked an eyebrow at Chuck who shrugged.

Blair scoffed and rolled her eyes while Bart scowled at her and then at Chuck who just smirked happily. He would deal with Bart later, but right now he enjoyed pissing Blair off. But Blair was quick. She took her phone from her pocket and texted someone.

"Blair, no phones on the table, please." her mother dictated and Blair just smiled.

They made it awkwardly through three of the five courses before a maid came in.

"Miss Blair, a visitor for you is here."

"Oh, that's awesome. Tell him to come in." Blair cheered with a bright and false grin.

"Visitor?" Eleanor wondered.

"He brought a friend, I bring a friend. That's only fair and also reasonable. Now we have an even number on the table." She told her mother nonchalant. Eleanor decided to let it slip. It was holiday time after all.

"Good evening, family Bass." Carter showed off his most elegant smirk when he came to the table and kissed Blair on the cheek, her eyes never leaving Chuck. He was about to explode and she enjoyed it. He had started this game and she would finish it.

The last two courses were hell. If looks could kill, Chuck and Blair would have killed each other and the other one's date.

After the dinner, Bart told Chuck and Blair to send their _friends_ home since this were supposed to be family holidays after all. Blair pretended to lead Carter in the hallway but Chuck saw her sneaking him upstairs.

He basically pushed Tiffany in the elevator before he made his way quickly upstairs too. He opened the door of Blair's bedroom without knocking. He was surprised to find it unlock. But only for a second. Then he realized that this had been her plan all along. He decided to play this one last game with her since she begged for it. Blair sat on the bed, in only a baby doll and her favorite robe. She'd always been incredibly fast if she wanted to be.

"Huh, where could you hide him?" Chuck asked fake-curious while he tipped his index finger tip against his chin before he opened the closet and Carter stumbled out. He only wore his boxers. Chuck eyes narrowed to small slits.

"Baizen." Chuck seethed and took small steps towards Carter with gritted teeth. Blair swallowed hard. Chuck looked like a panther about to attack, she thought. It wouldn't end nice, so much for sure.

"I'll leave. You freak." Carter announced before he grabbed his jeans and made a run for the door. Chuck breathed heavily as he watched Carter running off. Once the door was closed, Blair gulped.

"You tried to betray me, Waldorf. You wanted to give away what's mine." Chuck seethed as she came closer to her.

"So now it's yours again?" Blair said haughtily.

"I'm sick of this." Chuck said before he locked the door and took the key from the lock. "Distance my ass."

"Don't you think I am?" Blair whispered

"You NEVER gave me something to hold on to so far Blair. Ever thought about that?" Chuck accused.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked offended.

"I'm supposed to take care of you, help you and be at your service all the time, yet you're calling me your pervert stepbrother. Someone you don't really want anything to do with. " Chuck explained furiously.

Blair bit her bottom lip. "That's not true."

"Is it not? What did you ever give me?" Chuck demanded to know, his eyes flickered black at her. They eyed each other for a long while.

"Come here." Blair whispered.

"No." Chuck shook his head.

"Please." she pleaded softly.

"Why?" Chuck asked in a way softer voice.

"Because I - care so deeply about you, Chuck. I'm sorry I made you feel abandoned." Blair promised him while a single tear slipped down her cheek.

Chuck kneed in front of the bed, pulled Blair closer by her knees until her chest was pressing against his. Chuck leaned in but Blair was quicker. Her lips brushed against his and soon they were kissing desperately. Chuck let his hands wander up her thighs but Blair stopped him.

"You don't have to be afraid, Blair." Chuck soothed her.

"I'm not." Blair stated.

"I know." Chuck agreed. "You don't have to be though." he whispered gently in her ear.

They made out for a while longer, Chuck let his hands run over her back, things and stomach.

"Take the nightgown off."

"If you're going to tell anyone…." Blair tried to threaten him. She couldn't trust him fully.

"Hush. You know I won't. You're not one of those. You're Blair. My Blair." Chuck declared.

He took off his shirts until his chest was bare. Blair's eyes wandered up and down his body.

"You like what you're seeing?" Chuck said smugly. Blair chuckled while she undressed herself until she had nothing on but her panties.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Chuck stated in a serious voice.

"You're telling that every girl, don't you?" Blair mocked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I really don't. Now move back and lie down." Chuck advised.

Blair did as she was told. Blair's curls spread all about the pillow and Chuck eyed her amazed.

"You're too beautiful to be a human being." he kissed his way from her neck down to her belly button.

"Yeah right, Bass, I'm an alien. Just wait until I beam you outta space, Chuckie." she chuckled and he smiled. She opened her mouth again to add something but Chuck shut her up by crashing his hungry lips on hers. He got rid of his pants until he wore nothing but his boxers. He lay down beside her, pressing himself against her side. He started to kiss her again before his hand wandered down her body to her panties. His finger went over the ribbon of her panties until his hand made its way in them.

Blair gasp for a second when she felt him pressing a finger softly between her pedals.

"You couldn't wait for me to do this again, huh?" Chuck teased before he started to rub circles around her clit. Blair bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes.

"You've done this before to yourself, didn't you my little bitch?" Chuck asked amused.

"Of course. I just waited for the right event to lose my V-card, but I'm not frigid."

"Good. I wouldn't have it another way." He told her before he insert a finger in her vaginal channel. Blair let out a soft moan. Chuck gave her a moment to explore the new feeling before he started to move his finger inside her. When she seemed to enjoy it, he added a second one. He took his time to prepare her, wanting to make it enjoyable for her since this was the one fuck she'd compare to all others for the rest of her life.

"Oh my god." Blair said as her eyes rolled back in her head. Chuck kissed her while he got rid of his boxers. He speared her legs with his free arm and got between her legs. Blair looked up at him nervously but Chuck captured her lips once again before he leaned forward and guided his manhood inside her. Blair tried to flinch back for a second but Chuck held her, waiting for her to adjust to this new situation. When Blair stopped to wiggle uncomfortably, Chuck moved his head back some to take a look at her face. Her eyes were watered up but she didn't look upset. Actually it was the quite opposite, she looked lustful. Chuck smiled before he started to move inside her a bit while Blair started to breath heavily.

"You like that feeling, don't you? Me inside you, right?" Chuck whispered in her ear, causing that her eyes rolled back in her head once again.

"Oh god, this is incredible." Blair moaned in response and Chuck started to move faster.

"Yes it is." Chuck groaned in agreement. When Chuck felt her closer to the edge, he spoke up again "Not so fast, Waldorf. Let's switch positions." he told her before lying on his back, so that she straddled him.

"Jesus." Blair said before she started to move instinctively.

"Someone could think you're a religious person with all this Jesus and God talk, Waldorf." Chuck said amused, enjoying the view.

"Shut up!" Blair said in return.

"Don't get feisty already." Chuck warned playfully before he slapped her bottom. Blair moaned in return. "I just knew you'd enjoy it, baby."

They moved against each other in different speeds until Blair shivered in pure delight. A huge smile came upon her face and she started to chuckle.

Chuck came right after her. He pushed himself in a sitting position so he could wrap his arms around her and she did the same, still very much connected. After a minute or so, Blair tried to get up from him but Chuck held her in place.

"Slow, baby. Or it will hurt." He told her like a teacher. And he was. To everything physically, he was.

That's how they matched. Blair was a master of words, conversations were her easy for her. He was very well read too, knew how to make conversations too but didn't like it. He was one to express his feelings to those who were actually worth seeing them with touches and kisses.

Chuck held her tightly while he put his hand under her bottom, his arms crossed behind her back when he helped her up. Ever so slowly. Blair let out a small sigh when he was out of her completely. One became two again, as easy as they had become one before.

"Chuck Bass is such a softie, who knew?" Blair smiled against his lips.

"You do. And you're the only one to know this." He said before he kissed her, they lay down beside each other, an arm wrapped around each other. They closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"I'm not your baby." Blair pouted after a moment when she recalled that he named her it just some minutes ago.

"No, you're my newest conquest." Chuck chuckled against her jaw.

"Is that all I am to you?" Blair said as she pulled back.

"Of course not." he regretted his words immediately when he saw the doubts and disappointment in her eyes.

"I hate you." Blair was about to cry. She tried to get out of Chuck's embrace.

"Hold still. You know I didn't mean it." Chuck promised while he held her tighter and kissed her jaw and cheek.

"Do I?" Blair asked sadly.

"You do." Chuck kissed her again. "You're mine now, Blair. And I told you how I feel. And I'll slow down on the jokes if you stop being so hypersensitive."

"Hush, darling. I'm all yours." She agreed after a moment. This was still Chuck and he always made his stupid jokes. Maybe she was a bit too sensitive after all.

"Blair, I…..I…." Chuck started but couldn't get the words, the three syllables, eight letters out.

"I know. And I – you too." Blair interrupted him. They shared a smile before she cuddled up to him and they fell asleep.

**xoxo**

**So, was this worth the wait? I hope it was enjoyable. Please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Blair woke up when the sun started to light the room slowly. She didn't dare to move. She enjoyed Chuck's embrace too much. Her arms were still wrapped around his torso and their legs were entangled.

"Good morning." Chuck whispered softly, kissing her forehead lightly.

"How did you know that I was awake? I tried not to move." Blair asked slowly, closing her eyes again and enjoying in the heat their embracing bodies created.

"You breathe differently." he said before he kissed her forehead again. He enjoyed the feel her warm and soft skin against his lips.

"I'm not sure if I should be impressed or nauseated." Blair chuckled lightly and it sounded like music in his ears.

"How about really happy?" Chuck asked hopefully. Once the words had left his mouth he wondered if he wasn't pushing her too far, too fast.

"I am." Blair admitted, finally meeting his gaze. They were like children on Christmas morning, Blair thought. Excited and happy and curious and enjoying everything new that this morning had brought to them.

"You smell so good." Chuck smiled at her before he kissed her softly. "And you taste so good."

"Ugh." she chuckled while her hands caressed his head. He closed his eyes, trying to memorize every second of this moment.

They heard foot steps coming closer. Blair froze in her place. The thought of her mother walking in on them terrified her. She looked at the door.

"Don't worry, I locked the door." Chuck whispered quietly in her ear before he kissed it.

"Blair! Get up! And text Charles to come home wherever he is!" cheered while she tried to turn the doorknob several times. They could hear her sigh when the door wouldn't open. It made Chuck grin against Blair's cheek. She rolled her eyes.

"So, want to get up?" he said seductively, a quirked eyebrow and a smirk displaying that he had quite something different in mind.

"Yes." Blair said sternly with a nod, pulling back some. But every time she did, Chuck just held her closer.

"Really?" Chuck chuckled.

"Bass, my mother just knocked at this very door. And trust me, she'll be back when I won't show up soon." Blair told him seriously.

"Does the idea of someone hearing us not turn you on?" Chuck teased before he kissed her again.

"Bass, we're talking about my mother here!" Blair scream-whispered, Chuck only tried to catch her lips with his again. He was like a child, Blair thought as she sighed and leaned into him to kiss him. When their lips connected, Chuck loosened his grip and Blair used that little weak moment and pulled away. She got up and realized that she was still naked. She tried to pull one of the sheets from the bed but Chuck gripped them tightly.

"I rather like to enjoy the view." he smirked.

"You're such a perv, Bass." Blair said fake-annoyed when she walked over into her closet. She was just fixing her bra when he showed up behind her, opening it whenever she just hooked it. Blair turned around, putting her hands on his chest. Chuck chuckled when she pushed him away. A stern knock on the door stopped them both in their tracks.

"Blair, your mother asked me to call you again." Bart's voice sounded on the other side of the door. "Bring my son along, please."

"Oh my god, he knows." Blair said shocked. Her eyes widened in panic.

"He's okay with it." Chuck admitted, giving her an assuring look along with a nod.

"How do you know?" Blair asked suspicious, narrowing her eyes. Unsure what she'd do when Chuck gave her the wrong answer now.

"I told him how I feel about you." Chuck nodded before he pulled both of them out of the closet. "Come on."

"I can't believe you." Blair snapped as she pulled her hand out of his grasp.

Blair got dressed quicker, pulling a robe tightly about herself, she opened the door and to their surprised, Bart came in. She didn't think in a million years that he had waited in front of her door all this time. He eyed her before his eyes wandered to Chuck. He just nodded, turned around and left.

"What the hell was that?" Blair asked. She looked like someone had just hit her. She felt like fainting. Those Bass men would be the death of her one day, she knew.

"I guess this meant that we have his blessing." She asked, putting her hands in her hips.

"Let's pray that Eleanor takes that so well too." Chuck nodded when he put on his slippers, took her hand and pulled her along.

They entered the dining room, hands still intervene. Blair wasn't brave enough to pull her fingers out of his and he wasn't brave enough to let go yet.

"Oh Charles, you're home. I thought you were out." Eleanor started to cheer before she really looked at them.

"No, I was here." Chuck stated, standing up a bit straighter as they stopped next to the table.

"Not in your room though." Eleanor frowned, looking at him for real for the first time. Her eyes widened when she saw Blair next to him, both in their robes, holding hands.

"In Blair's." Chuck nodded and gulped. Bart's eyes were fixed on Eleanor. All of them knew she was going to throw a fit when she finally got what Chuck was talking about.

"What's that supposed to mean." Eleanor asked confused. It took longer than all of them expected.

Chuck lifted their intervened hands up for Eleanor to see. The frown that had been on her face disappeared. Her face was blank for a second before she looked as she was about to kill.

"Oh no…." she seethed.

"Mother." Blair tried to reason before her mother could explode.

"We're not at the Van Der Woodsens here! You don't sleep with your stepbrother!" Eleanor yelled, throwing her fork through the whole room. Bart put his fork and knife down softly before he folded his hands. This was not going to be the best of mornings, he knew and so did everyone else.

"It's not like that." Blair tried to defend, a somewhat desperate expression on her face.

"Oh really. Then it's like what?" Eleanor snapped, mocking Blair with her eyes.

"I love her." Chuck stated. The words spoken out loud hang heavy other them. There was total silence for almost a minute, all of them froze in their place. Then, Blair threw her arms around Chuck who hugged her back strongly. She kissed his cheek and whispered a soft _I love you too_ and Chuck grinned against her neck where he put his face.

Eleanor's gaze wandered to Bart. Her mouth opened and closed helplessly. Bart got up and walked towards her and pulled her into his arms.

"This is okay, Eleanor. We'll all be okay." Bart promised before he held his wife in an almost as tender embrace as his son held his love.

"I trust you." Eleanor whispered and Bart kissed her lips softly.

"Let's have family breakfast." He ordered afterwards. Chuck and Blair sat down at their usual places next to their parent and decided that they tested their parent's nerves enough for that morning.

"This looks lovely, mom." Blair said and squeezed her mother's hand for a moment.

"Thank you." Eleanor said still puzzled but lovingly.

* * *

After breakfast Chuck and Blair had disappeared upstairs and made out some more on Blair's bed but then decided that anything further was too dangerous with Eleanor running around in the house and on the edge after the news they just shared with her.

"I have to go look for my mother." Blair sighed after a while.

"Be back soon." Chuck smiled before he let her go.

Blair shrugged and left, a big grin on her face. She went down the hall and found Eleanor in the living room. Eleanor stood in front of the window, hugging herself and looking outside.

"Mother?" she asked softly.

Eleanor glanced over her shoulder but didn't breathe a word. Blair came closer to her.

"Please, talk to me." Blair pleaded. She realized that this was the aftermath of this morning's proclamation.

"I really love Bart." She stated, still not looking at Blair.

"And I really love Chuck." Blair returned.

"I know. But it doesn't change anything." Eleanor told her. Finally turning around to meet her daughter's gaze.

"What are you talking about." Blair frowned.

"If we mess it up or if you mess it up, this family is over. Only this time, we'll be all alone, Blair. We won't even have each other." Eleanor stated sadly.

"What makes you say that?" Blair replied worried.

"If I would divorce Bart and you would lose Chuck over this, would you ever forgive me?" Eleanor asked sternly.

Blair was silent.

"See the problem now?" Eleanor stated.

Blair went closer to Eleanor until she stood right beside her, eyeing her demandingly. Eleanor nodded and pulled Blair into her arms.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, little doll."

"I'm not so little anymore." Blair chuckled against her shoulder.

"I wish you were." Eleanor whispered before she gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"We will always be family. We made it through so much. No matter whom we're with, we will have each other. I just know it." Blair stated and Eleanor was surprised how stern she sounded. Maybe Bart's behavior rubbed off on her a bit too much. "Won't we?" she added as a soft question.

"Yes we will." Eleanor promised.

Someone cleared his throat behind them and both women turned around to see Chuck standing there, watching them.

"OH, I almost forgot." Blair said and Eleanor frowned.

"Chuck and I wanted to take you and Bart to the palace for coffee and cake. Will you come with us?" Blair asked excited. It made Eleanor smile.

"What did Bart say?"

"He'll meet us there."

"Okay, then, I'll just grab my coat."

* * *

They arrived at the Palace. Bart was supposed to wait for them in the foyer. Chuck had texted him.

And he was in the lobby indeed. Just not alone. Lily van der Woodsen stood close to him in a breathtaking black Dior dress. The van der Woodsen women just knew how to look still fabulous while mourning.

Blair saw her mother's face turning into a cruel mask. She took her hand and Eleanor's eyes wandered to hers. Blair saw the jealousy and anger and sadness in her mother's gaze.

"I'm sure they just run into each other." Blair shrugged.

"Of course." Eleanor seethed while Chuck already walked over to his father and announce their arrival before the situation could go on any further.

Bart led them inside the almost empty bar. It was noon after all, on a Sunday. Most of the hotel guests were out in the city.

They ate cake and drank coffee while making awkward small talk until one of Bart's employees came to tell him that there was an important call to Asia to make not even an hour after they had arrived. He left the three of them and apologized to his wife who had barely talked three sentences.

Eleanor took Chuck and Blair home with her and excused herself, telling the kids that she wanted to take a nap.

Blair gave Chuck a look. Her mother was a lot of things but not the kind of woman who took naps. They didn't dare to question it though. Just nodded and let her.

"Your room or mine?" Chuck asked tired as they went upstairs, he took Blair's hand as he did.

Blair showed him half a smile. "Getting possessive already, are we?"

Chuck kissed her cheek and Blair giggled.

"Yours. Not sure if Dorota has changed the sheets of my bed yet." Blair stated a moment later.

"Okay." Chuck agreed. When they reached his room, Blair dropped her coat on the floor. Chuck frowned and picked it up, putting it over a chair while Blair hopped on the bed and lay down, sighing.

"Are you okay?" Chuck wondered and eyed her carefully.

"Tired. Exhausting day." Blair returned and starred at the ceiling. "And night." she gave him a playful glare.

"How does a movie and just lie here sound to you?" Chuck offered as he climbed on the bed next to her.

"Cuddle?" Blair asked amused with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'd rather have you don't use that word." Chuck flinched.

"Why not, cuddles?" Blair teased. Chuck gave her a glare.

"So, you just blew your shot at making me watch Audrey Hepburn. Now it's going to be something more like….this."He exclaimed when he got up and pulled a Fight Club DVD from his shelf.

"300? That's hardly a punishment. So many pretty half-naked men." Blair replied smug. Chuck pursed his lips and put the DVD back what made Blair laugh.

"Fine, then….this." Chuck said as he pulled another DVD out.

"Avatar? Really? How about 101 Dalmatians?" Blair laughed out loud. She couldn't believe he actually had a movie like this in his DVD shelf.

"Ugh. Okay, then this will do." Chuck said as he blushed and put the DVD back.

"Top Gun? I'd love that." Blair said surprised but with a genuine smile on her lips. He loved the sight.

"Okay. " he agreed with a smirk.

"Disney movies and Chick flicks. What did I get myself into with you, Bass?" Blair said and shook her head a little.

"You'll have to wait and see." Chuck told her.

They were half through the movie when they heard yelling and door slamming from their parents room. Lily was mentioned and Chuck and Blair could guess that Eleanor was throwing a jealousy rage.

"Should we…?" Blair said as she tried to get up.

"No." Chuck said sternly. "Let them have their breathing room without us mingling in."

"Maybe you're right." Blair agreed slowly.

At some point, Blair fell asleep and Chuck held and watched her until after sunset. Blair slept through the whole night while Chuck woke up from time to time to check that he wasn't dreaming and that he really held her right here in his arms.

At some point the yelling stopped and doors were slammed shut.

* * *

_The next morning._

Blair opened the door to her room and looked inside. On the bed lay Eleanor, asleep. The sheet however lay in a bundle in a corner of the room. Blair went inside and closed the door. Then she walked to the bed and lay down beside her mother.

Eleanor's eyes opened and she smiled sadly at her daughter. Blair's eyes watered up a bit while she snuggled up closer to her mom who hugged her then.

"Mom." Blair whispered quietly.

"I'm fine." Eleanor said with a small fake smile on her lips.

"Okay." Blair agreed, deciding not to rub it in. "Do you want to get up?"

"Not yet." Eleanor returned tired.

"Mom, what happened yesterday?" Blair asked after a while, hugging her mother a bit tighter.

"Nothing." Eleanor said with a forced little smile.

"So that's what got you here? Nothing?" Blair asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Blair, please." Eleanor pleaded, obviously not ready to talk about it yet.

"We heard you." Blair admitted solemnly.

"I'm sorry." Eleanor said before kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Don't be." Blair said as she snuggled up to her mom and both of them fell asleep again.

* * *

"Father?" Chuck asked as he entered his father's study.

"Good morning." Bart said without looking up. Chuck saw the bags under his eyes anyway.

"Morning." Chuck returned. "How are you today?"

"I take that as you heard us last night?" Bart sighed.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked again.

Bart nodded firmly.

"Okay." Chuck returned with a sigh. He's never gotten his father to open up to him. Why would he now? Chuck must have been dreaming by thinking he'd now. He was about to turn around and leave when his father called him.

"Chuck?"

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor and don't talk about what you heard with Eleanor, okay?"

"I won't."

Chuck tried to figure out how to fix the mess, when he met Blair in their kitchen. She was still in her rope and nightie while Eleanor was dressed by now. They had placed 4 sets on the table. He frowned a bit.

"Where's your father?" Blair asked.

"In his study." Chuck returned.

"Fine then." Eleanor sighed as she got up. Chuck eyed her carefully while he sat down next to Blair, taking hold of her hand.

Eleanor took Bart's empty plate and put a croissant on it along with some butter and a knife. She filled his coffee cup and put some drops of milk in it and then took both things and made her way towards the room.

* * *

She walked in and Bart didn't look up. Eleanor set the items on the table. Bart looked surprised at them before he met her eyes.

"You haven't eaten. You shouldn't work with an empty stomach." Eleanor explained as she set Bart's breakfast down in front of him.

"Thank you." Bart returned coolly.

"Can we talk, Bart?" Eleanor asked.

"Later." Bart stated sternly. Eleanor sighed and was about to leave when Bart spoke up.

"You didn't come back to bed last night." Bart told her.

"I slept in Blair's bed." Eleanor answered when she turned around to face him again.

Bart nodded and Eleanor turned around to leave again.

"Wait." Bart added.

Now it was Eleanor's time to be silent and to watch what would happen next. This time, she didn't turn around. She heard his chair being pushed back and him coming closer to her.

"Eleanor, why were you so jealous yesterday?" He asked when he softly touched her back.

She gulped heavily and her eyes watered up so much. She turned around to him slowly and Bart put his hands on her hip.

"Bart, you know that I always thought that Harold was the love of my life and I did love him. Until he broke my heart and basically forced me into accepting that he had affairs beside our marriage. And I felt so lonely. Then he left us and I was a mess. Then I met you again and finally saw the real you. And I fell in love with you. I still am. I'm just scared that it will happen to me all over again. I know it's unfair, and my trust issues must drive you crazy but I'm just scared that I'll be proved not good enough once again."

"I wouldn't do that to you. Ever. You know that I feel for you like I never have with anyone else."

"Why?" Eleanor asked with a little smile.

"For one, I'm not a cheater. And more important: I love you." Bart whispered before he kissed her. "Also, if the kids can do it…" Bart chuckled and so did Eleanor. They stood there for a moment before Bart wondered out loud.

"If you slept in Blair's bed, where was she?"

* * *

_Later the afternoon._

Blair sat on her favorite canapé and flipped through the latest fashion magazines when Bart came in.

"Blair?" He demanded her attention.

"Hi Bart." Blair said without looking up.

"Listen, I came here to talk to you about something." Bart said awkwardly calm. Blair frowned and met his eyes.

"Okay…" Blair dragged out.

"Listen, well, I don't know how to start this conversation…" Bart hesitated, walking around like he was nervous.

"Try." Blair sighed, slowly getting annoyed by the whole scenario.

"You know, Chuck has always been a little reckless." Bart begun.

"So?" Blair returned angrily. She was very defensive when it came to Chuck and Bart raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, well, do you…do anything against conceiving?" Bart stuttered and Blair's mouth fell open.

"Baaart, you don't really came here to give me the birds and bees talk, were you?" she asked him in a mocking voice after she gathered her countenance.

Bart made a painful face.

"We're very responsible when it comes to that. I promise." Blair stated once she had enjoyed the sight of a uneasy, tortured Bart enough.

"Thank you." he said awkwardly and left the room. Blair smiled, shook her head and scanned over her magazines again.

* * *

_Two days later in the Park by the duck pond._

Blair sat next to Chuck on a bench. One hand held his, with the other she threw little pieces of bread in the water and giggled every now and then when the ducks made funny moves to get them. Chuck smiled and enjoyed the view of his girlfriend being so happy.

"So, with Georgina gone and Serena and Sunshine Ken busy with her family drama, what are we going to do?" Chuck asked after a moment.

"You make it sound like our relationship is about scheming only. Also, we don't know if Nate's dad is guilty yet. Although I couldn't care less." Blair shrugged.

"You better don't, Waldorf." Chuck told her before he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Did you apply for College yet?" Blair wondered after a moment.

"All the same Ivy schools you applied."

"Good, I would hate to leave you just yet." Blair told him seriously, giving him a worried look. He kissed her forehead.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, no?" Chuck teased but Blair made a face.

"Baaass." she warned him before a sneaky expression appeared on her face. "Although, all those nice new boys I could meet…"

"I have a chopper. One Gossip Girl post and I could be in Yale in less than an hour." Chuck threatened.

"One hour gives me plenty of time to hide." Blair teased and giggled.

"Please, hiding? I'm Chuck Bass! I'd find you in a second." Chuck told her before kissing her.

Their phone buzzing broke the peaceful moment.

_**Spotted: C and B, holding hands, feeding ducks – how charmingly cute. We wonder how long this lovingly relationship will last. For as long as it does, keep sending me those pretty pics of two UES kids in love, kiddos. xoxo GossipGirl.**_

* * *

THE END.

I hope you enjoyed this story. I know it took me like forever to wrap it up but I didn't want to ruin it.

Also, it was important to me to show a nice Bart. Not the crap they're going to throw at us next week on the show.

Please review!


End file.
